


Peace

by NuradThomas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Body Changes, Eventual Smut, Fanfic AU, Flare - Freeform, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Newt with fangs, Smut, Thomas - Freeform, Thomas comes in the later chapters, minewt, minho - Freeform, minho with cat ears, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuradThomas/pseuds/NuradThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flare is now a virus that increases stamina, strength and vision but it comes at a cost. It cannot be released to the public unless it is perfect. The Glade and WCKD is now in a competition to create the perfect flare. Minho and Newt Love Story. Contains Smut , offensive languages and gore(?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Blonde

Darkness paints over the sky in just a matter of minutes. Minho knew it was winter but didn’t expect the night to come early. His eyes tell him that he only has a few hours of work left while his brain tells him otherwise. He has yet to adapt to the way winter works.

Time passes by when he’s busy working in the café. Apparently the winter season brings in a lot of customer not only because they have a heater in their store but also for hot coffee or chocolate. It was a standard thing that people would order that he has a few of them prepared before it was ordered.

Ben walks up to the counter beside him as he was filling in the order by pressing buttons on the screen. “Hey, do you mind doing me a favour?” Ben asks as he passes the customer his drink.

Minho looks at him, arching a brow. “What is it?” As an Asian, Minho masters the art of multitasking. He takes in the orders of customers while listening to his colleague, Ben. 

“I’ll tell you later after work.” He pats Minho’s shoulder, thanking him. Minho hasn’t even decides yet if he should help the boy. But before he could say anything, Ben disappears behind his other colleague who is busy filling in the orders.

When it was an hour before closing, the staff would start cleaning up as nobody would come in here after eight. It is still weird to Minho that the people here closes their shop early and would stop roaming the streets after six. 

Minho is casually using his phone, he doesn’t have to clean up anything other than his counter and it doesn’t take more than a wet towel wiping the counter. He hears a cool and raspy voice. He even notices the thick accent in his words. “I’d like a cup of Earl Grey.”

Minho looks up to find a tall blonde with a squarish jaw. He seems to be sinking in his own coat but the way they fit on him actually makes him look a little stylish. He’d never expect to come across a British mate here. “Alright.” Minho punches in the order, expecting one of his colleagues to get working on his tea. He also finds it weird that he would come into the café at this timing.

When he turns to look at the baristas, none of them was there. He’d know that they were all too lazy to clean the machine again and they’re hiding or pretending to be busy somewhere else. 

Minho grunts as he has to make this blonde’s drink and it would be a fuss to clean it up all over again. While he was making the tea, there was an awkward silence and the blonde broke it. “How long have you been working here?”

“Long enough to know some of my regular customers.” Minho replies coldly. He pours the hot water into a to-go cup, it’d save the trouble to wash a mug.

“Is anyone named, Ben, working here?” Is he one of Ben’s friends?

“Yeah. He’s probably out back slacking his shuck ass off.” Minho places the cup of tea on the table and made the exchange with money. The tall blonde says his thanks, lifting his drink and disappears from the store.

Everyone else has already left the store from the back door. It’s only Ben and Minho who is left behind in the store. Apparently the boy’s favour requires him to stay back a little. “Here.” Ben passes him a suit case. Minho notices that it’s lock with a three pin combination. “I need you to keep this with you. The pin is six eight five. If anything happens, consume whatever that is inside that suitcase.

“What the shuck?” Minho shakes the suit case, hoping to guess what would be inside but it makes no sound. It’s probably some rare herbs or spices that are illegal here. “Why me? You have Chuck to take good care of this suit case of yours. And I bet he’s able to ‘consume’ whatever is inside here.” Minho first thought was cocaine. But it didn’t make sense if he’s to consume it. He’ll still get caught for consuming illegal drugs.

“Just do as what I say.” Ben takes out a pack of cigarettes. “I’ll go for a smoke first. I’ll continue telling the rest of the details after.” Minho would have accompanied the boy but being that it’s end of the month, he has to count the stocks in the supply closet. 

While he was counting the packets of coffee on the shelves, the sound of multiple shots from guns startles him. Minho curses at how close the distance sounds like. He carries the suit case with him and heads out to the back alley to find out what happen.

He opens a door to a dead body right in front of the door. Minho immediately recognizes the body. It was Ben. Minho looks around to find the culprit and saw a silhouette of a tall slender shadow.

He runs back into the café, locking the door. He looks around franticly. Minho knew that the stranger was after the suit case. It wouldn’t make sense if he were to kill Ben just for no reason unless he found out the contents of the suit case and wants it for himself.

Minho rushes to the supply closet and locks himself inside it. He struggles to unlock the suitcase but manages it after a few tries. He curses his shaky hands for not being able to unlock it quicker. 

Minho recalls back to what Ben told him to do. He doesn’t know why he’d do it but he just he has to. He lifts open the suitcase, only to find a small vial and a syringe inside. “The shuck?!” He curses, is this a joke?

He hears the door to the café breaking down with a loud crash. He doesn’t have much time. Minho takes the needle and pokes into the vial. He pulls up the plunger up, sucking in the transparent liquid into it. 

“I know you’re in there.”

The voice is familiar. He heard that voice before. He couldn’t recall who it belongs to. “Open this door, and I promise I won’t kill you.” Minho considered that for a moment then realizing that he’d probably kill him because he has seen and known too much.

The door knob shakes as the strangers tries to open it. Fear cruises through his veins like heroine. Minho is stun, is this how he’s going to die? Would anyone find his body if the stranger hides his body somewhere else? All these questions fill up his head. 

A short high pitch sound shot from the door. Minho brought his eyes to it. The door swings open at a force unimaginable. There he sees the same silhouette that he sees back at the alley. The stranger immediately notices the syringe in Minho’s hands. “Don’t!” He holds out his hand towards the Asian.

But Minho is a natural rebellion and he instantly stabs himself with the syringe on his bicep and pushes the plunge down. The sharp pain on his hands slowly fades away as he pulls the syringe out. Now that whatever that is inside the suitcase is gone and is now inside of him. Minho thought that he has to be kept a live if they want it back. He’d gladly give a sample of his blood in return for his life.

Minho can feel the sweat beading up on his forehead and everywhere else. What would he do to him right now?

The shadow kneels on one leg and lean forward. Minho could now get a better look at him. It was the same blonde guy from before when he ordered tea. Minho wanted to ask why, among other questions but he couldn’t bring himself to it. 

“Great. Now I have you to deal with.” The blonde takes the empty syringe from Minho’s hands. 

Minho notices that at close range with the blonde, he notice how slender his body is. He is broader than the blonde and is considering if he should fight back. Minho shoves the leaner boy aside, knocking him into the shelves. Minho got up and makes his way out of the supply closet.

A hand got a good grip on his ankle, causing him to fall. The blonde got over the boy, sitting on his back. He holds both of Minho’s hand behind his back and cuffs them together. “I’d make it easier for you if you would just cooperate with me.” 

The first thought that comes to Minho’s mind is that he’s going to jail. “I don’t wanna go to prison!” He yells as he writhes under the blonde. “Let me go!”

“God dammit, shank. Would you just please calm down!” The blonde yells in a whispery tone. Minho didn’t listen, he continues to twist and turn under the blonde, hoping to get free from this grasp. The blonde had enough of his struggles and smacks the back of Minho’s head. 

Minho’s vision got blurry and slowly he is consumed by darkness. 

When Minho regains his consciousness, he feels his body being sore and his head as light as a feather. He knows he’s regain consciousness but he still couldn’t see a thing. He’s been blind folded. A sudden hump sends him flying off his seat and hitting his head up at the roof. “Ow!” He is definitely inside a car.

“You’re awake.” It’s that same voice. The blonde. “Didn’t expect you to wake up so early with that concoction that you injected yourself with.”

Minho remembers that moment vividly. It feels like hours since he got knocked out but it couldn’t be any longer than an hour, considering the blonde is still here and he’s still cuffed. “Where are you taking me?”

“We are taking you to somewhere you don’t need to know. We need to figure out what to do with you now that the Flare is inside of you.” He can hear the annoyance in his voice. “If you’d just hand me the suitcase it’d be easier.”

“You’re going to kill me.” Minho argues back. He wonders what the Flare is but he’s more interested if he’s about to die.

“I would have killed you if you didn’t give me the suitcase but apparently you had other ideas.”

“You killed Ben! How am I not supposed to know that you wouldn’t kill me?” 

He can hear the blonde sigh under his breath. “Let’s cut the talk here.”

Minho spends the rest of the car ride in silence. It feels like he’s been inside for more than half an hour that he falls asleep. He is woken up by a tough shove on the shoulder. “Wake up, shank.”

Minho got out of the car as carelessly as a child learning how to walk. He can’t see where he is going which makes it harder to walk. They take a few turns then up an elevator with the blonde behind him at every step. When it opens, they walk again and a few more turns.

He can feel the presence of the blonde walking ahead of him. He feels a tug on his tee, pulling him. “Who is this, Newt? I thought you could handle a simple mission to retrieve the Flare.”

Newt? Is that the name of this blonde that kidnaps him? “This is the Flare. It’s inside of him.” 

“Remove his blindfold.” 

When the blindfold is removed, Minho has to squints his eyes and adjusts to the light glaring at him. When his eyes amend to the lighting, he sees two figures in front of him. One with dark skin and clean shaven head and the other was a girl with short hair that can be easily mistaken as a boy if it weren’t for her dressing.

“Where is the Flare?” The darker guy crosses his arms as he glares down on the Asian.

“What the heck is this buggin’ Flare you guys keep talking about?!” 

Newt kicks on his leg causing him to fall on both his knees. Minho grunts. “Why don’t you tell them what happen when I found you in the supply closet.”

The lady in short hair looks up at Newt. “What do you mean by that?”

“You better start talking.” The darker guy starts to crunch his eye brows together in a threatening way and Minho knows he means business. Minho swallows down the fear inside of him.

“Even if I were to tell you, I inject that thing inside of me. So I suggest that if you want it back, I’d offer my blood sample for my release.” Minho smirks, hoping that his negotiation would work. 

Immediately the two people in front of them open their eyes, surprise by the words that come out from his mouth. The lady puts a hand on the darker guy’s shoulder. “Alby, let me handle this. You go and check on the others.”

This guy named Alby nods and left the room after he glares at Minho one last time. “Newt, why and how can you let this happen?” 

Newt walks into Minho’s vision. “I buggin’ thought he was going to shit himself in the supply closet. So I took my time. When I open the door to find the syringe in his hand, I bloody want to strangle him but I can’t. He buggin’ put the Flare inside of him.”

“What is this Flare. Its inside of me, so I have the right to know.” Minho’s curiosity won over him. He needs to know what is inside of him right now.

“Well, you should have bloody known what it is before putting it inside of you.” The blonde retorts at him. “If you must know, Flare is a virus that enhances strength, stamina and vision.”

Enhances strength, stamina and vision? How could that possibly a virus. It sounds something that Minho would want. He’s in the track team and cross country, this would help him so much. “How is that a virus?”

“It has side effects. One, you might have a physical disorder and you might have a little bit more of certain chemical produced in your brain that you normally do.” Newt frowns at him. “It is not something we can have flaunting around to the public. Even the military can’t have this. We have had people going crazy and killing everyone when they can’t handle the virus. It’s what you call in the news ‘mass murder’ or ‘terrorism’.”

Minho looks at the blonde with fear in his eyes. He doesn’t want to be any one of them. “A-am I going to be like any of them?” His words stutter out from his mouth.

“We’ll just have to see.”


	2. Your Own Funeral

Minho can feel himself going insane. He can’t seem to recall names of his past friends but he remembers their face with every detail. He had forgotten which of them his parents are. He gets so frustrated that he punches the empty grey wall until it bleeds, that he is stuck inside.

It’s been about a few hours or so since he’s stuck inside this little room with nothing but a bed and a toilet at the corner. He is losing himself inside here. He couldn’t tell if it is the Flare or if it’s the solitude. The lights in here are never switched off. His sleeping habits have been altered from not telling what the time of day is. 

He feels himself getting weak from the lack of exercise. He would tend to do push ups or anything that would help him improve his body. There’s literally nothing to do. 

Newt would come in to give him food but even the food tastes a little weird to his tongue. He did try to escape from this tiny room but got held back by the blonde. Minho puts in a mental note that the blonde is actually stronger than he looks. He did try to create a conversation with him but he didn’t reply. He needs to communicate with someone, anyone. 

The door opens once again, revealing the same blonde with a tray of food. “How long have I been here?” Minho asks as he hugs his legs to his chest at the corner of the room. Anymore longer and he’ll mentally go insane. 

“About a day.” The blonde reply as he personally walks up to the raven hair boy and places the tray of food in front of him. It’s weird to see him doing this. For the whole day, he hasn’t said anything in return to Minho’s question and he would usually put the tray of food in the middle of the room and leave. 

Minho looks up at him. Newt has a grim look on his face as if he’s received news about a recent death of his close relative. Minho stomach grumbles and he grabs the tray of food and starts munching on the rice and some curry beef. “This is so good.” Finally his taste bud starts kicking in again, nothing taste weird. 

“Of course. Your other meals were medicated. The Flare has taken its toll on your body. That’s why you’re feeling weak during the past week but you still manage to do some sit ups and push ups and some other stuff.” Newt stands up, crossing his arms as he look down on Minho like some peasant.

Minho pauses a while. The words that Newt says spark a light of questions in his head. “Am I going to be okay? Am I going to be like one of those killers?”

Newt flashes him a side smile that Minho thought it was a good look on him. “You better eat. I am here to make sure you eat every single bit of food on that.”

Minho finds it weird that Newt is here to make sure he has his nutrition. If he could guess correctly, the people who kidnapped him has finally put a little bit of interest on him. To be more specific, it was the Flare inside of him that made them interested. “I don’t feel any physical change in myself.”

Newt kneels down on one knee and reaches over the raven hair boy’s head. Minho thought that he’s going to pat him but then there was a sudden pinch which was nowhere near his scalp. “What the shuck?!”

“You’ve grown cat ears.”

Minho immediately drops his food and starts feelings his head. “W-What!? I have two pair of ears now?!” He feels his cat ears then to the human ears on his sides. This is so messed up. Then it clicked. If Newt is stronger than he looks and Minho is stronger than him, why couldn’t he barge pass him? He should be able to have enough strength to barge pass him even though his body is taking a toll on him.

Minho’s hand caresses his sensitive feline ears. “Wait. You have the Flare too.” Newt nods in return. His guess was right. “But I don’t see you with any physical change. There’s no cat ears on you.”

“Mine are different. I gotta remove them once a month. My physical change sometimes does more harm to myself and also it’s super uncomfortable.” Newt sits down cross legged, observing the Asian. “Now eat. I won’t say anything else if you don’t.”

It was interesting. Minho mind keeps running on how his ears grows out without him ever notices and what Newt’s physical change could be. He is curious on how this Flare could change his life. 

The whole time Minho is eating, he notice the blonde eyes his hands and he puts the food into his mouth. When he’s finished, he lets out a burp and sits down with his legs extended to Newt. “That was a good meal.”

Newt picks up the tray and heads for the door. “Wait!” Minho calls out to him, before he could close the door. “How much more longer am I going to be stuck inside of here? Don’t I have to call a relative or something then you will offer the amount of money for my release or anything at all to get me out of here?”

“You’ll get out of here soon.”

Those were Newt’s last few words before leaving. Then the door opens again to the same person. “Before I forget.” He throws the Asian a pack of poker cards. “Here. Something for you to pass the time.”

Minho manages to grab it in mid-air. “Thanks. For the food and the cards.” Newt just nods and left once more. 

For the next few hours, Minho lays on the bed with the deck of cards on his chest. He fondles with his new ear while figuring out what will happen to him. How will he go back to school with his ears like this? He could use a cap or a beanie over it but what if he’s training?

His thought keeps running and eventually he falls asleep. 

When Minho opens his eyes, he was expecting another day in the dull room, staring at the dull ceiling. This time, his vision is full of Newt. Their face is only inches apart. Minho blinks his eyes a couple of times before pushing the blonde away. “What was that for?”

“Well, you could have gotten out of this room a few hours earlier but you were having such a lovely sleep. And I couldn’t possibly wake you up.” Newt crosses his arms. “Now get up shank. You gotta meet Brenda and Alby.”

Minho tries to recall who the two people Newt mentions but couldn’t link their face to the names. He’s forgotten all everyone. Then it hits him, why does he still remember the blonde’s face and name. “Right now?”

“Of course right now. Do you want to leave this place or not?” Newt’s tone got a little impatient. He must have been here for that few hours when he’s asleep. Minho quickly got up to his feet, following the blonde out. 

Minho didn’t expect to find a very narrow hallway when he exited the room. He follows the blonde. Left, right then the last right turn to a sleek wooden door. Newt slides it to the side, opening it. “Go in.” Minho did as what he’s told.

It looks like the usual office room where the directors would usually do their work. He finds a short hair girl sitting across the room with the familiar dark skin guy and an empty chair beside him. It must have belonged to one more person. Maybe it’s Newt’s.

Brenda smiles at him, arching a brow. “Cat ears? We never had that before. Sorta suits you though. What do you think of it, Alby?” She looks at the guy beside him. Minho feels his ears again. He is unsure if he’s listening to her with his usual ears or with his new ones. “Uh Yeah.”

“I guess.” Alby rises from his chair. “Look. We’re gonna bomb you with all the news that is going to happen to you in the next few days.” Newt walks up beside Minho, settling his uneasy heart. He looks at Newt. “This is not going to be an easy thing for you too, Newt.”

Newt is taken back by his words. He looks confused. “What? Why?”

Brenda stands up from her chair with a smile and walk towards the two boys. “I’ll explain along the way.” Then he looks at the Asian boy. “Now, you have a funeral to attend.”

Minho looks absolutely flabbergasted. “Who’s?”

“Yours.”

“What?!” Minho takes a step back. “How can it be my funeral? I’m still alive. I am right here!” He gesture to himself. 

“Well, you would have been if you didn’t put the Flare inside of you. Now the world sees you dead. We’ve burn Ben’s body to crisp so they couldn’t get any DNA from it. The only clue that we’ve let it to your body is by your name tag.” Brenda says casually as if it is something that they’ve done at a regular basis.

Minho couldn’t tell if he is disgusted or surprise. He is at a loss for words. Newt grabs his shoulder. “Look, I know Ben is your friend but now that you’re here, no one can know. Today is the last time you’re going to see your family and friends.” Somehow those words don’t sound so comforting.

“I-I don’t understand.” He couldn’t see any of his family and friends. He might not remember them but it feels like his insides have been torn to shreds. He turns to Newt, gripping onto the boy’s shirt. “Newt, you can’t let them do this. Please. They got to know who I am. I am still here.”

Newt looks at the boy, feeling sympathy. “It’s they’re orders. I’m only second in command.”

“You’re still in command! Do something!” Minho raises his voice a little higher. Alby grabs Minho’s hands and pull it off Newt. Minho feels himself about to burst into tears. Where will he go and what is he going to do now?

“Look here, shank. We all have to go through this. Nobody say it was going to be easy.” Alby points to Minho in the face, veins popping out from his neck. Newt walks in between the two boys, pulling them away. There’s going to be a fight if he would let it continue any longer.

Brenda smirks faintly. “Okay. So now that’s over, your turn.” He turns to look at the blonde. “You’re in charge of this boy here.” She pauses a while and turns her attention to Minho. “I never got your name?”

“Minho.” He says shortly, still processing every information that he’s been given. He notices the blonde looking at him when he says his name. Then it hits him, he never bothered to ask for his name. 

“Alright. You’re going to take care of Minho, here. You’re going to train him and make sure he’s not out of your sight. I am not sure why he hasn’t gone crazy, maybe it is his physique but you got to be by his side at all time. You understand me?”

“What? Why am I in charge of this greenie? Go put him into the same regular training like everyone else.” The words feel like a slap to Minho’s face. Nobody wants him here and he’s about to leave his family and friends. “I don’t get it why he has to be with me.”

Alby messages his temple. “I’m pretty sure by now that you notices that the recruits in the Glade has been dwindling and majority of them went insane during the training. We got to put them down. So I’m trying out this new method of training. No hard feelings, Newt.”

“Bloody hell. Why me?”

Brenda laughs. “Why not? You found him. You’re the one who failed your mission.” Minho is trying his best to process this newly found information. What is the Glade? What is their purpose for the Flare? Why do they inject recruits with the Flare then kill them if they go insane?

“Fine.” Newt lets out a defeated sigh. “Then where will he be sleeping. I am not traveling back and forth the headquarters for his training.”

“He’ll sleep at your place then. I know you have your own personal training room. So train him there. Just bring him here every month so I can check on his progress. If he goes crazy, don’t hesitate to kill him.” Brenda says smoothly.

Minho swallows the ball of anxiety in his throat. “I won’t go crazy. And what am I training for?”

“We’ll tell you after the training has finished. Or if Newt decides to tell you.” Alby crosses his arm, eying the two boys. “Now go. You have a funeral to attend in few hours.”

The two boys left the room. Minho tails the blonde through the hallway. “Look. I’m not as happy as you are. Now I have a pet to train and you better make my bloody life easy. I still have missions to run.”

Minho stops at his feet, looking down to the floor. He’s unwanted. Was it his cat ears that make people reject him? “I should probably just die right now. I can’t remember my friends and family. And I’m going to my own funeral. My own funeral! Who goes to their own funeral?!”

Newt looks at the depressed boy, he probably shouldn’t be too hard on him. Newt remembers the time when he got forced into the Glade. It wasn’t easy for him to cope with. He nearly died when they sent him onto his first mission and during that time, there wasn’t any training to begin with. 

Newt walks up to the boy and grabs both of his shoulder. He lifts Minho’s chin to make eye contact. “Look. I know it isn’t easy. I’ve been through this. Yours is just much easier than mine by a thousand.”

Minho feels a little relief from his words. “I can’t remember who my family and friends are. It’s just so frustrating. I’ve spend so much time with them and I can’t remember anything for nuts!”

Newt puts a hand over his shoulder and continues walking, pulling the Asian along with him. “Look, I can’t remember mine too. All I know is that I have new friends now and they’re like family to me. I know I might sound harsh but it’s just the way things are around here.”

The two boys stop at a door with the toilet icon on it. Newt pats the boy’s back. “Now go and take a shower, you shank. You smell. I’ll wait for you here.”

 

 


	3. The Funeral

Newt breathes out smokes as he drives his Bentley on the highway, his hands sticking out from the window with the cigarette in between his fingers. “We are going to be late thanks to you.” He says in a calming tone.  
“It’s not my fault that you guys didn’t put a shower in that room. I’ve been in there for god knows how long and obviously I need a long shower plus I have to fix my hair.” Minho pulls the rear view mirror so it could reflect his own reflection. His perfect hair could barely cover his newly found ears and is wondering how he could go out without getting noticed.  
Newt pulls back the rear view mirror to its original position. “Your hair takes longer than your actual shower. You do know that right?”  
“The hair needs to be perfect.”  
Newt rolls his eyes. “Nobody is going to see your hair. Check the glove compartment.” Minho opens it and it is way bigger than he was expecting it to be. He found a fedora cap with shades inside it. “You’re going to wear that to your funeral. Nobody must know you’re there.”  
Minho stares down at the accessories in his hands. For a while, he had forgotten that he was actually going to his own funeral. “Can you at least let me leave a note for them?” Minho looks at Newt focusing on the road. Newt takes a quick glimpse at the Asian.  
“Fine. But you have to drop it discreetly.”  
Minho grabs a pen and paper from the glove compartment and starts writing on his lap. He pauses momentarily to think of the things to say and who was it for. “Who are you going to write to?”  
“I don’t know. Most probably my parents I guess, if I can remember them.” Minho notices the faint smile on Newt’s face. The blonde takes the last puff of cigarette and throws the bud out the window. He rolls up the window and turns on the air conditioning.  
“Buggin’ Flare got your brain already. Do you remember everything else other than not remembering your family and friends?” Newt questions.  
“I remember faces and names but I cannot link them together. I don’t know how to explain it but it’s just that way.” Minho continues writing on the piece of paper until he is satisfied. “I’m done.”  
Newt snatches the paper from the Asian. Minho tries to grab it back but Newt hold it in his hands and his other was on the wheel and he didn’t want to risk it as they might get into an accident. Newt reads the note, his face slowly got serious. “What are you thinking writing, ‘Mom, Dad. I’m still alive but I’m at a better place now. I’ll write you when I can.’ Minho?”  
Newt crumples the note and put it in his suit pocket. “Look, Min. I know it’s not easy. You feel like the world wants you gone but it’s going to get better. Trust me.”  
Minho sniggers. “Sure. I was there when you guys talk about me. None of you want me. You’re even hesitant to take me as your ‘understudy’.”  
Newt sighs. “Look, at first I was a little worried. I thought you were going to rebel against me. Even now I thought you are going to rebel against me. But you seem to be quite fine with everything.”  
Minho didn’t know if that is an insult or compliment. He did thought of rebelling against the blonde but he is just waiting for the right time. “Yeah.” That is all Minho could muster up right now.  
When Newt drives up to a stop at the graveyard, they spotted a group of people surround a casket nearby. Newt unbuckles his seat belt and looks at the Asian. “How are you feeling?” Newt notices that Minho puts on the hat. He doubts that he would cause any trouble to him.  
“Kinda nervous and also sad. I’m dead.” Minho sounds extremely grim but the laughs that come out from Newt lighten up his heart a little. Newt flashes him a smile. He didn’t think that he would ever smile.  
“I like you, you’re funny.” Newt opens the door. “Now, c’mon. Your funeral awaits.” Minho leaves the car and catches up to Newt as he puts on his sun glasses. Isn’t there a thing about using sun glasses while at funeral? But with Newt, he didn’t want to take the chance. He’ll listen to him for now.  
When the two boys join the crowd, Minho scans the people around him. The faces he sees here are the faces that he sees in his head. Names couldn’t be remembered. He spots an elderly couple crying with the woman’s hands over her face. They seem to be Asian just like he is. It is his parents.  
Minho didn’t know how to feel. He looks at the blonde. “Let’s go. I don’t wanna see this.” Newt looks surprise. He would have thought that the Asian would want to remember who his friends and family are but maybe this is too overwhelming for him.  
“Sure.”  
As they turn around they were interrupted by a petite lady with beautiful white skin, she seems Asian too. She looks at Newt then at Minho. “I’ve never seen you two before. Are you friends of Minho?”  
A sudden realization hits him. It could be his sibling or his other half if he has any. “Minho never mentions anyone with your description.” There was a long silence with a grim look on her face. “We’re you the ones that murder him? Police suspected gun fire at his café but the suspects burns the body to remove any form of evidence that might linger on his body.”  
Before Newt could reply, Minho asks her. “Who are you? If the police are smart enough, they would check the surveillance camera.” Minho pauses for a while. “And we’re his friends. We met just a while ago before all this happens.”  
The girl in front of were got taken back by the words that Minho shot at her. Newt is actually impressed by him. The girl scoffs. “I guess you aren’t their killer. They erased every bit of the surveillance tape. You would have concluded that it’s erased if you were the killers. And I’m his girlfriend. Or use to be his girlfriend.”  
Newt nods. “I didn’t know.” The sound of grasses being crushed from someone’s feet indicates the burial is over. When the two boys wanted to walk off, the petite lady grabs Newt by the wrist and pulls him towards the grave. “You should meet his parents. All of his friends have said their condolences.”  
“What? But-”  
With that, Minho is left there standing alone, watching his girlfriend and Newt walking towards his parents. For some reason, he can hear them talking. He couldn’t catch the words accurately but he can definitely catch Newt saying his condolences.  
Minho wanted to eavesdrop more on their conversation but got interrupted by another person. “It’s ashamed that you’re dead huh?” Minho turns to look at the person; he has a long nose with a mixture of white and black hair. It reminds him of a rat. “I can bet that you’re not down there but it’s your friend, Ben.”  
Minho is absolute dumbfounded. “How do you know?” Minho is suddenly interested in whatever this man has to say. He thought that Newt would have already gotten rid of all of the evidence.  
“Who do you think erased the surveillance camera? It was WCKD. We do the same thing as what your friend does but we help society while doing it. We put our units to police force to help stuff like deactivating bombs and hostage rescue.” The man reaches into his coat and takes out card. “Call me if you’re interested in joining us. We would definitely see that your care is the absolute best and you’re able to even live with your parents if you want to and have a normal social life.”  
The words that he says definitely catch Minho’s attention. He wanted to follow this rat man in an instant and leave Newt. But when he looks down to read the number off the silvery card and back at him, he was gone. The rat man is one of his species.  
“What’s that?” Newt asks him as he walks up to him. Minho quickly keeps the card in his pocket and looks at Newt with a poker face. “Nothing much. Just a bakery card that she dropped while pulling you. It was our favourite place to eat cupcakes.” Minho hopes that the blonde would buy the lie.  
“Well. You know we gotta put all that behind.” Newt puts an arm around the asian’s shoulder. “Let’s get you settled down.” Newt lets out a short sigh. “Make sure you obey the rules I’m about to give you.”  
“What rules? For living on my own? I think I can manage.”  
“You’re staying with me until your training is over. Don’t forget that.” Minho replies with a grunt as they enter the car. With Newt keeping an eye on him like a shark circling its prey, he will never be able to make the call to that rat man.  
Minho falls asleep in the car while Newt drives over at his place. Minho has his glasses and hats off and the blonde would take occasional glances at how cute his feline ears are. It’s the first he’s seen feline ears. Usually it would be just eyes changing colour and anything other than that is just unique.  
Newt runs his tongue against his upper teeth. Realizing how sharp it’s gotten, he got to get them removed latest by tomorrow. He takes another glace at Minho and patted his head. “Cat ears.” He chuckles shortly.  
Newt has taken a liking to this boy. Most of the people who were injected with the Flare and survived would lose their mind and would be stuck in the room for at least a month till they get their sanity back but Minho is only stuck in there for about a week. He wonders what other surprises this Asian could bring him.  
Minho is woken up with a few nudges on his shoulder. “Min, wake up. We’re here.” Minho slothfully open his eyes, he needs more sleep even though he has quite a lot of it when he’s in the secluded room. They got out form the car and into a garage. Minho didn’t think much of it, the only thing he is impressed about the garage is how sleek it looks.  
He follows Newt when he exited a door. Minho got blown away by the opulence. The chandelier looks like it cost more than everything that he own combine. The room is based on colour, white. Other furniture compliments the room beautifully; charcoal sofa facing a slim black television with a dark coffee table to match. “Woah. You must be one hack of a rich kid.”  
Newt takes a few steps up the stairs and turns around. “Nah. It’s just what my parents own. They passed it down to me.” He gestures to the Asian to follow him. “Now hurry up and come up.”  
Minho follows him up. There isn’t even a door to the bed room. It’s just a huge space which is made into a bed room. A king size bed against the wall and another slim television opposite it. The closet, work table and other accessories to the room are all against different side of the wall. “You’re so poor that you can’t even afford a room.” Minho says with a thick sense of sarcasm.  
Newt shrugs off Minho’s comment. “I don’t have an extra bed for the moment, so we have to sleep together.” Newt takes off his coat and throws it to the floor. “We will start training tomorrow. I have an appointment in another two hours.”  
“Appointment? I thought your job is to babysit me?” Minho gives him a smirk while crossing his arms.  
Newt walks up to the broader boy and feels his feline ears between his fingers. Minho wince at the feeling, it feels strangely good. “I’d rather have cat ears like yours but sadly,” Newt smiles, showing off his teeth, two of them are as sharp as a knife. It’s like a vampire. “My physical change is my teeth and my appetite.”  
Minho looks at Newt’s beady eyes then at his teeth. He slowly reaches out to touch it. “So you pull it off?”  
“What do you think shuck head?”  
“I might have another idea but you’re either going to call me an idiot or a genius.”  
Newt looks at him arching a brow. “And what are you going to do?” Minho looks around, finding a tool. “Do you have a nail file?”  
Newt walks towards his drawer and digs one up. He throws himself on the bed, holding up the nail file. “How is this supposed to help me?” Minho took the nail file from his hands. Just the material he wanted it to me, metallic.  
Minho cups Newt’s face with one of his hand while holding the tool in his hands. “Go on, open up.”  
Newt grips on Minho’s hand that is holding the tool. “If you’re going to do what I think you’re gonna do, I am definite kill you.” Newt flaunts his vampire teeth to the Asian. “You think this is just going to disappear with just a bloody nail file? That’s a bloody stupid idea.”  
“Well. I thought it would work, considering it was metal.” Minho’s arm is beginning to hurt from Newt’s grip. “If it works, it works. If not I promise I’ll do whatever you tell me to do for a day.”  
Newt cocks his head. “A day? I am supposed to train you. A day isn’t going to work. A week. That should give enough time for you to discipline yourself.”  
“Deal.” Minho is thinking twice if he should continue with this. This is after all a physical change in the body because of the Flare, the teeth can be two times stronger than what it was.  
Newt opens his mouth and Minho goes in and starts to file the teeth. Newt mumbles a few words but Minho couldn’t understand with a metallic tool in his mouth. “Shut up and let me work.” The tooth is harder than he expecting it to be.  
After about half an hour, Minho takes a step back. “This is taking forever.” But his deal with Newt paid off, the tooth that he was working on has blended with his other teeth that it looks almost natural. Minho snickers. “I guess I don’t have to listen to you, Newt.” Newt reaches for a tissue on the bedside table and spits the dust that has been accumulating in his mouth.  
Newt runs a tongue over the tooth that Minho has worked on and it feels like he doesn’t have any physical change in his teeth. “Minho! You’re a bloody genius!” Minho wears a proud smile on his face.  
“I know I am.”  
Newt opens his mouth, ready for the other tooth to be filed. Newt would have to deal with two of his teeth missing and only to be replaced with a new set of fangs. With this, he hopes he only have to do this once a week. Minho continues to file again on the other tooth.  
When Minho is done, Newt takes out his phone and observes his teeth through the reflection. It was the first time in a long time that he has seen his normal teeth. Minho is bold and stupid from what he could see but his ideas work perfectly. He could almost kiss the boy.  
“And you said it was a stupid idea.” Minho crosses his arms and smirks. Newt pulls the boy’s face and kisses him. Minho’s eyes are wide open and he pulls away. “Woah, woah. What do you think you’re doing?”  
Newt got a little confuse at his reaction. “I’m sorry. I’m over the bloody moon that I just got to celebrate and plus I never got to kiss anyone because of this bloody teeth.” Newt scratches his head. “Thanks, Min.” Newt’s face reddens with embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sory for the late post. Been studying for exams in the coming two weeks.  
> i really hope that this chapter is good. I'll continue writing and posting it when im free.  
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> tumblr: Nuradaris


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho get his training and follows Newt on a mission

Newt took Minho around the house for a tour. He even teaches him how to use some of the stuff in the kitchen in case if he’s hungry. This way, he doesn’t have to cook for the Asian each time he gets hungry. 

“I’ll sleep on the sofa. You can have the bed.” Newt says as he puts on his singlet. Minho is already on the bed, wrapped in the duvet. Newt walks to the bed side drawer and takes out a test tube with red liquid.

“What’s that?” Minho questions. It looks like wine but it’s too thick to be wine. “Do you have a drinking problem?”

Newt laughs. “No. As I said before, my physical change is not only my teeth but my appetite. If you must know, this is blood.” Newt pops the cork from the test tube and drinks it down like nothing. Minho could feel himself gag at that sight.

“Whose blood is it?”

“It’s Tommy.” 

Minho has heard Newt mention his name more than once and he has never met this so called Tommy. “Who is he? I’ve yet to meet him.”

A grin plays on the blonde’s face. It was like the mention of him is enough to bring him to bliss. “If you must know, he’s sort of like one the three leaders in the Glade with Brenda and Alby. He’s only in here for about a few months and he’s already made his way up there.”

Minho arches a brow. “Why are you second in command? I thought you’re in there the longest?”

“I was once a leader in a certain section but a near death situation cost my title.” Newt puts empty test tube into the drawer. “That’s enough questions for today. You’ll meet Tommy soon and you have a big day of training tomorrow. You’ll need the rest.”

When Newt disappears from the second level, leaving the Asian alone, Minho turns to his side and closes his eyes. He couldn’t believe that all this is happening. He has the urge to call the rat man but considering the Flare inside of Newt, he could probably hear Minho if he lets out a slight whisper.

Minho tosses and turns for a few hours. He couldn’t even put himself to rest. He feels something missing. Something he cannot put a finger on. He got out of bed and silently walks down the stairs. He spots Newt still awake, watching television. He creeps up the blonde and hops over the sofa, landing beside Newt. “What are you watching?”

“Just some documentary on acting.” Newt looks at the boy beside him. “Not sleeping? I can hear you tossing and turning since I got down.” He laughs. 

Minho stares at the screen, thinking of what to say. “I just feel like something’s missing and I can’t believe that this is my life now. I still have no idea what I’m training for and what the Glade does. Everything basically.”

“You’ll know everything by tomorrow. I promise.”

“Oh yeah and I was wondering, if you’re running out of blood and you’re desperate, would you kill me just to get some nutrition?” Minho wants to be safe around this vampire. He won’t know how his appetite will affect his personality.

Newt laughs. “I don’t need to drink that much blood. Like a test tube like that is enough for me to last for about two days. And I won’t kill you for it. That is too much blood, even for me.”

“Next question. Why are you not sleeping?” Newt loved the way how the boy’s curiosity runs. He couldn’t get anything out of Newt about the Glade until tomorrow so he decides to ask question about him instead. “Just like you, I can’t sleep. I’m still not over how my teeth are back to normal. And I have you to thank for that.”

“I’m a genius. I know.” Minho boasts. Newt just shakes his head and laugh. 

Newt changes channel to something they both enjoy, a movie. Minho has gotten comfortable on the sofa that he even lays his head on Newt’s lap. The blond would stroke Minho’s hair and earning a purr in return. Minho is surprise himself to find himself liking this sort of stroking on his hair. He never liked anyone touching it but he doesn’t mind when it comes to Newt. Minho guesses that not only that the changes of cat ears affect him but it affect a little bit of his personality also.

Newt hears a little wheezing from the boy on his lap. He’s asleep. He looks so precious under Newt that he doesn’t have the heart to move away. Newt throws his head back and closes his eyes. That’s the only way he can get some sleep without moving his legs. Maybe this personal buddy training isn’t so bad. At least he’s gotten someone like Minho. 

Minho wakes up the next morning, stretching as he lets out a groan. He looks around then realizing that fell asleep on Newt’s lap. He got up to his feet to find Newt still sleeping in a sitting position. He shakes his head at how considerate he is, he could have woken him up and brought him to bed but Newt decides to let him sleep on his lap.

Minho slowly adjusts the blonde’s body so he would be lying down on the sofa. He doesn’t know why but he feels that he could trust Newt. When Minho wanted to walk away, he feels a firm grip on his hand. “Don’t go. Come lie with me for a while more.”

Minho looks at the clock hanging on the wall. They have almost slept till noon. “It’s almost twelve, Newt.” Newt groans and pulls the Asian down with him. Newt wraps his arms around him and Minho didn’t know what to do. He is lost at the moment. “Fine.” He would find this awkward with any other guy but he feels comfortable with Newt.

Minho buries his head on Newt’s chest and automatically the blonde starts stroking his hair. Minho purrs at the feeling and snuggle closer into the blonde. Minho notices that he’s been acting like a feline but he doesn’t mind. It feels completely normal. He is part feline anyway.

Beads of sweat accumulate on Minho’s forehead. He feels his body is at his limit. Even when he was in track and field or cross country, the training that Newt has put him through is nothing compared to any of that. He feels his body going numb and as soft as pastry cream.

“Come on, Min! One more.” Newt screams at him. Minho pants, getting all the air he needs into his system. It is only the first day of training and Newt is already pushing him to his limits.

“You can’t expect me to carry this bloody heavy medicine ball and run for another five hundred meters. I’ve already ran a bloody marathon while juggling these two shucking balls.” Minho retorts. “You could give me a bloody break.”

Newt walks up to him and pulls Minho to his feet. “One more and we will end it for today.” Minho lets out a defeated sigh. One more. He picks up the medicine ball and starts the trackmill. 

Minho starts jogging on a slow pace and as he picks up speed, Newt instructs the boy to lift the ball in a certain way. He knows Newt means well but he can feel his vision fading. “Newt, I can’t.”

“You can. Try to think of yourself as a feline. They have massive speed and strength.” 

Newt notices that the fatigue is hitting Minho quick but he wants to see where Minho’s limits are. He hasn’t tap into the Flare’s strength yet. The next thing Newt sees puts his satisfaction at ease. Minho has tapped into the Flare. His eyes turn yellow and his feline ears are a little bigger. Minho snarls at the blonde boy, even his teeth changes.

Minho leaps over the trackmill and onto the blond boy. Newt pushes Minho’s face away. “Minho! Get a hold of yourself!” The words didn’t reach to the raven hair boy. Minho is trying to chew and claw his face off. 

Newt is afraid of this. Minho has gone rabid. Newt throws Minho to the racks with dumbbells. Newt looks around, finding a way to restrain the boy before he regains his strength. Newt finds chains at the corner of the room that is supposed to be used for the punching bag and runs towards it. He grabs it then looks back to see if Minho is already on his feet. Unfortunately, he got tackle down. With Minho on top of him, he finds it hard to restrain the boy. Minho fist down onto his face but tilt his head just enough for him to miss.

Newt flips Minho off of him and shoves Minho’s face to the floor. Newt wraps the chain around his neck and hooks the other end of the chain to a gym equipment that is screwed onto the floor. Newt backs off from him as Minho once again pounce on him. But the chain around his neck prevents him from going any nearer to Newt.

Newt got up to his feet, dusting himself. “I was afraid you couldn’t control it.” Newt walks over to one of the dumbbells on the floor and picks up the lightest he can find. “Let’s just hope you’ll return to your normal self after this.”

Minho’s hands were reaching towards Newt, trying to grab hold of him with his sharp teeth showing and spit flying everywhere. Newt raises the instrument and hits on Minho’s head with a loud thud. Minho falls to the floor with his eyes shut. Newt hopes that he didn’t hit hard enough to cause any fatal damage to his head. 

Newt hopes that Minho would turn to normal when he wakes up, if not he has lost his mind completely and he has to kill him. 

Minho opens his eyes with a blasting headache. He reaches for his head, hoping to massage and sooth the headache but the texture isn’t his skin or hair, it’s a bandage. “What happen?” Minho thinks out loud.

“You wanted to kill me.” Newt comes into vision with a cup of tea in his hand. From Newt’s expression he seems glad that Minho is wide awake. “What did you remember?”  
“I remember running with that ball of yours and then nothing.” Minho tries to get up but lost his vision for a moment. Newt could see that his eyes changes from black to yellow in an instant. Minho isn’t in complete control yet. If he were to let Minho loose, there’s no telling what he would do.

Minho balances himself as he got onto his two feet. He hears the rattling sound of chains. He turns around to find himself chained to the wall. Minho feels around his neck to find a leather collar. “I thought leather suits you and also it’s more comfortable than chain itself.”

“What? Why? I am perfectly normal now. You can release me.” Minho pulls the chain from the wall, hoping it would come off.

“I bet you are holding your balance just now because you lost your vision for a moment.” Minho keeps silent. How did the blonde know? “I saw your eyes turn yellow in a split second. I can’t let you out of the leash yet, not until I know that you are in complete control.”

“How am I supposed to be in complete control? Teach me! Teach me right now!” Minho begs, he doesn’t want to go crazy. He doesn’t want to hurt innocent people and especially Newt. 

Newt pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ll teach you but you and I have a party to attend to in a few hours. I have a mission today and apparently I can’t leave you here.” He pauses a while, taking a sip of tea. “Actually I can but I don’t have the heart to do it. And I believe that being around people would activate your killer instinct and this would help you train your will to control it.”

Minho thinks of the risk. “What if I were to lose control of myself?”

Newt snickers. “Well. I’ll still have a leash to you and I’ll bring a knock out serum. So if you were to go rabid, I’ll just inject you with it.”

“Why are you risking your mission with me? You should just leave me here. I’ll do less harm.” Newt walks towards the wall and unhook the chain from the wall. Newt wraps it around his wrist and pats the boy’s shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s get you something to eat and I’ll teach you how to shoot a gun.”

“What?”

Newt just gives him a smile that sends Minho’s doubts and uneasy feeling to ease. How can someone like him give him such feelings? Newt makes everything easy and with him, Minho feels he can overcome anything.

Minho got to give credits to the blonde, his cooking is extraordinary. He has never tasted bacon and pancakes being so delicious. Minho couldn’t wait what Newt will cook next.  
Minho holds the pistol in his hands. Newt looks from a distance as he examines the boy’s posture. “Go on, shoot.” Minho pulls the trigger and the recoil catches him off guard. The gun falls off his hands. Newt made a disappointed noise as he walks towards Minho. Newt picks up the gun and hands it back to him.

Minho aims it again at the human dummy. It’s clean from the bullet he shot before. Newt walks behind him and holds the gun over his hands. Minho can feel Newt’s breath on his cheeks. “Hold it firmly. When you’re ready, shoot.” Minho takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger.

This time with the extra hold from Newt, the gun didn’t drop. Newt lets go off Minho. “See, that wasn’t so bad. You shot it in the body part.” Minho passes the gun back to the blonde.

“I don’t see why I have to do this.”

“Look, we are.” Newt pauses. “I mean I am going after that vial of Flare. It’s the purest form of Flare that is out there other than the one you inject into yourself. And we need it to examine it and create the perfect Flare. This could help the country when it comes to war.”

Minho feels like he should say something but he remain silent. “WCKD has other plans for this Flare. He thinks that they can use it to rule the world.” Newt continues. “But if that happens, imagine the innocent lives that will be gone when we’re conquering. You don’t want to have that on your hands do you?”

“No.”

“WCKD was the first to create these Flare viruses. They experimented the Flare on children. Most of them didn’t survive. The handful that survives swears to have revenge on them. When they do, they realize what WCKD is doing, their goal changes.” Newt says all this in a very grim tone.

Minho swallows the fear swelling up in his throat. “So what, we’re just going to create the better flare and kill this WCKD?” Minho couldn’t tell if he should take Newt’s words seriously. He still has that offer from that rat man and is still planning on taking his offer.

“That’s the plan. But however, we can’t have that because the last vial of the Flare is in this mansion and we are going to find it. We need that so we can research on that pure virus.” Minho opens his mouth but before he could say anything, Newt already knows what he was going to say. “And no, the sample of Flare has already merged with our cells which make it hard to study it with our current technology.”

Newt walks toward a huge drawer against the wall. He pulls out the drawer and takes out a wooden pole. “How good are you at close combat?” He throws it to the Asian. Minho catches it mid hair, noticing how light this stick is. It’s probably going to break after a few hits.

“Well, I couldn’t say that it’s any better than my shooting but I guess it’s quite alright.” Minho answers honestly.

“I thought you Asians are supposed to be good at close range fighting?” Newt arches a brow. Minho lets out an annoyed sigh. “Just because I’m Asian, doesn’t mean I am good at it. I’d bet you don’t even know your teas and you’re a brit.”

Newt let out a defeated expression which earns a smirk from the Asian. “Now that the stereotype is out of the way, let’s start practicing. I can’t let you down now, can i? Senpai.” Minho says the last word with a thick tone to it, he meant to annoy the blonde and apparently he only puts a satisfactory smile on his face.

Newt definitely underestimates the Asian. He’s good with his hands and at one point nearly won Newt in a brawl. He could use some practice but Newt thinks that it’s good enough. He doubts that there will be any fighting going on in the mission they’re going to. It’s going to be an easy in and easy out if nothing goes wrong.

“Must I really use this shucking dog leash? It’s going to make me look like a fancy slave.” Minho pulls on his collar. He feels it being too tight but on the bright side is that at least it hides the leash collar.

Newt walks around the car and holds onto the chain, dangling out of his collar. “To be fair, it would look more convincing. I bet that other people would have slaves here as well. It is a rich party after all.”

“You got to be kidding. I’m like your muse.”

“You’re more than that.”

Somehow, Minho doesn’t find that very convincing. The look of the manor is grand. Auburn lights radiate out from its windows and a faint sound of voices can be heard from where they are at. “I’ll look around the place and find the vial. You just.” Newt pause. “Keep your ears peeled and try not to make any trouble. No alcohol. I’ll know if you have any.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took so long. I am currently in a middle of an exam right now.   
> I decide to post this chapter because i was already half way through it and decide to complete it now.  
> I hope this doesn't seem too rush. I really want to bring them to their first action.  
> Anyway thanks for reading! :D  
> tumblr: nuradaris


	5. Mansion's Mention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flare's formula

Newt wasn’t lying when he said that there would be other slaves inside here. It is obvious to know who the slave is and who is not. The slaves would use torn down and stained clothes while the master would use a suit. Minho feels so overdress. He wouldn’t blend in as one of the slaves.

Minho elbows at Newt’s side. “Are you sure you’re going to leave me alone? The slaves seem to be tailing their everywhere they go.” Minho doesn’t feel secure being alone. A lot of eyes are on him and it makes him feel like he’s about to get ambushed.

“You’ll be fine. Just keep that hat on and don’t attract attention to yourself.” Newt advice as he looks around the main room. It is easy for him to see the surrounding, considering his height, however the amount of people is just too dense that it makes a lot of blind spot. “Stay in some corner, it’s hard for me to look around with all of these people blocking my sight of the doors around.”

“Sure. Leave me alone. A slave with a fancy suit and hat.” Minho’s words catch Newt attention. The blonde arches a brow. 

“Fine. Follow me then.” 

Minho feels little better following Newt around. Minho reaches for the dangling chain behind his neck and taps Newt on his arm. “I think you’d want to hold this. It’d look a little more convincing.”

“Smart.” Newt takes the chain from Minho and continues walking around the mansion. Minho hears conversation mostly about their lives but there is one topic that lingers in the mansion about an auction. 

“There is no bloody door around here. It must be on the second level.” Newt mumbles loud enough for Minho to hear. He looks at the stairs at the main room leading up to the second level. How are they going to get up without getting notice? They have two guards with shades guarding it. “Any idea?” He glace at Minho. 

Minho shakes his head. “I’ve heard something you might want to know about though.” Newt looks at him questioningly as he waits for Minho to speak it out. “I heard about an auction. I’m not sure what it is but that’s all I manage to eavesdrop on.”

“Auction?” Newt knows that the only reason why this place has throng is because of an event, but what event he doesn’t know. “Maybe it’s a slave auction. There’s a lot of slaves here.”

“Why would they want to buy more slaves when they each have their own? And shouldn’t we report about this slavery? I always thought it is illegal.” Minho glances around, making sure no one around him hears his conversation. 

“Excuse me. But may I please know your name.”

The two boys turn around. The question caught them by surprise. Minho thought that they’ve been exposed. “Newt. This is my slave.” Newt gestures towards the Asian.

The man has a darker side of tan on his skin and his hair is black with a blur of white. He could easily be at his forties. Minho looks at Newt and his expression is unreadable. This guy must be somebody. Minho better act the part. But he doesn’t know how a slave is supposed to act. He hides behind Newt.

“Shy slave. What is your name, boy?” The man gestures towards him. Newt only step aside to reveal him. Minho curses himself for not being discreet enough. “Did your master buy you all these fancy clothes?”

Newt didn’t look at Minho once. He keeps his vision on the older man. Minho nodded. “Yes.” 

“How long have you been with Sir…” The older man pause. “What is your name kind Sir?”

“Newt.” He replied shortly.

“How long have you been with Sir Newt?” He asks. Minho looks down to his toes. “Only a few weeks.” The older man smiles. Newt can see that he has spotted something off but Newt couldn’t figure out what. Newt knows that he’s been caught out but he wonders why he still continues with his questions.

“Let me ask you one last question. What do you want?”

Minho swallows the nervousness lumping up in his throat. It’s clear enough that this question is a make or break question. If he answers wrongly it would go badly for them both. Minho looks at the blonde for answers but Newt only glances at him for a split second. “My freedom.”

The older man’s smile got wider. “Catch them. Put them in the basement. I have a few questions for them.” Newt and Minho look at their surrounding and they were surrounded by guards. “Don’t make a fuss. I know you’re trying to keep your attention at its lowest. So I suggest you listen.”

Minho got thrown into the dark room first before Newt. The Asian landed below the blonde, their face only inches apart. Newt let out a cheeky smile. “Well, hello there.” Minho blinks his eyes, picturing the whole image in his head. “Get off me.” Minho pushes him over but Newt still got hold on him, causing them to switch places.

“I didn’t know you prefer to be on top.” Minho face brightens up with a shade of red, causing the blonde to laugh. 

“Normal slaves would never want their freedom. They would only want what their master desire.” The older man walks into a room with a cup of wine in his hand. “But I can bet you are no normal slave.” The older man looks at the two of them, gesturing to his head with the occupied hand.

Minho feels his head and looks down to the floor; his hat fell off his head. He’s exposed. Minho got off the blonde and picks up his hat and put it on. “Where are my manners? I’m Jorge. And you are the type of people I’m afraid that I’ll attract when I hold this auction.”

The two boys got up to their feet. “And what type is that?” Newt asks, dusting his suit.

“The mutants.”

Newt looks around the empty room. There is no one else in here other than the three of them. “But I don’t think you brought us here to discuss what we are.” Newt crosses his arms.

“It’s obvious that you’re not stupid.” Jorge looks at Minho. “Well, I can’t say for him though.” Then he brings his attention back at Newt. “I have the formula of the vial. In fact, I made copies of it. I’ve used it on a few of my slaves but none of them manage to survive. But your slave here.” Jorge puts a grin on his face. “He survived.”

Newt takes a step forward, blocking Minho partially from Jorge view. “If you’re asking if he’s for sale, he’s not.” Minho feels like he is worth more than an understudy to Newt now. He feels a sense of proudness in Newt.

“If you won’t accept the money, then what about the original vial and the hard copy of the formula?” 

Minho hearts shrinks. He knows that Newt has a mission to accomplish and bring back the Flare is all he need to complete his mission. But Jorge offers him more than the Flare. He even offers him the formula. All in exchange for Minho.

Newt looks back at Minho, considering the offer. Minho shakes his head faintly, hoping the blonde wouldn’t sell him away. “You said you used the Flare to make more of it. How do I know that the original has already finished?”

Minho pulls Newt by the arm, causing the blonde to turn around. “Newt! You’re going to sell me away for that bloody Flare?!” Newt shrugs off the grip, turning back to Jorge. “I should have bloody called the rat man if I knew something like this is going to happen.”

“I’ll get the necessary items ready for exchange. And be assured that there is about half of the original vial left.” Jorge left the room, leaving the two inside the room.

Newt turns to Minho, looking at him in the eye. “I’m not going to sell you away. Trust me. You are worth more than that.” 

“Then why the hell would you agree to the exchange?! You throw me away like I’m nothing.” Minho scratches his head and pace back and forth in frustration. “You’re confusing me Newt.”

“We’re in a room. Alone with him. He’s obviously human and what are we?” Newt arches a brow and tilts his head a little. The sudden realization to what Newt was planning caught up with Minho. 

“Oh. Ohhh…” Minho looks away. “I feel like an idiot.”

Newt crosses his arms. “So, who is this rat man?” Minho remembers saying his name. He swallows the fear lumping up his throat. What would Newt do if he knew about the rat man? He is WCKD and Newt is from the opposing party. This is not going to end well for him. But before Minho could explain, he hears gun shot outside the room.

Newt got out of the room and into the corridor. “Minho. You might want to find something as a weapon. We got company.” Minho looks around inside the empty room and it is exactly what it is, an empty room. “Sure. Find a weapon in an empty room.” Minho replies sarcastically. 

Newt opens the door and sees two dead bodies on the floor. Newt sees two guys coming from the way they got in. He grabs the dead guard on the floor and holds it up. “Minho! Behind me. Now!” He yells. 

The two guys shoot their gun. However, thanks to Newt quick thinking of using the dead body as a meat shield, the two boys didn’t get shot. When Newt is close enough to their pursuers, he throws the dead body to the one nearest to him and pushing him back. The pursuer behind the first one aims his gun at Newt. “It’s the end for you.” He pulls the trigger but it comes out empty.

Newt flashes a smile. “I guess not.” He grabs the second pursuer by the collar and throws him to Minho. By instant reflex, Minho catches the guy. “Uhh. Uhh.” The Asian look at Newt then at the guy staring into his eyes. The pursuer raises a fist but Minho throws him to the wall and he goes through it. “Woah.” Minho definitely underestimates his strength. 

Newt snaps the neck of the other pursuer and dusts his clothes. “Come on. We gotta find Jorge.” 

When the two got back to the main room, it was like nothing happened. Everyone is just waiting for the auction to start. Newt looks at the same stairs that leads up to the second level and notice that the guards are not there anymore. Newt look around to find anyone suspicious but he couldn’t. The pursuers must have learns about the Flare and the only person who knows of that is WCKD.

They should reach Jorge before WCKD do. It is one thing to fail his mission but it is another to let WCKD have the Flare with the formula. “Come on. My bet is that Jorge is at the second level.” Newt announce softly. Minho nods in acknowledgement and follows the blonde from behind.

The two boys got up the stairs and as they got deeper into the hallway, the sound of people starts to filter out slowly. “Do you smell that?” Minho questions as he sniffs the air. Newt looks the dark hair boy, raising a brow. He couldn’t smell anything.

“It’s like as if someone has a decaying smelly feet.” Minho wiggles his nose, trying to rid of the smell. Newt notice on how the change not only made his strength better, it also made his sense of smell more fragile. “Follow the smell. It might lead us to the lab where they make the Flare.” Newt instructed. 

Minho didn’t want to follow the stench. It is so bad that he could taste it. Newt has to put his trust on Minho even though he lacks the training on using his nose. They turn and turn at each detour. The smell is getting stronger to Minho nose until the stench is so concentrated, Minho couldn’t bear going any closer. “It’s definitely in here.” Minho covers his nose with his hand.

Newt unbuttons his vest and untucks his shirt. Newt tears the bottom part of it, large enough as the picture in his mind and not so much to reveal part of his skin. Newt hands the torn piece of fabric to Minho. “Cover your nose with this. I think you should be able to tie it around your face.”

Minho accepts it and did as what Newt told him to do. It definitely helps with the stench but now his head is filled with Newt’s cologne. It is a woody yet sweet scented. Minho grins behind the fabric. Newt definitely smells good. He is so caught up in the smell that Newt has to nudge his shoulder.

“Shank, are you even listening to me?”

Minho’s attention immediately divert to Newt. “Y-Yeah I got it. But just in case I wasn’t listening, could you repeat that?” Minho smiles sheepishly. Newt just shakes his head.  
“Okay. This is what we’re going to do. I’m going in. You just stay behind me. I don’t want you to go anywhere near them considering your lack of training. This is WCKD, they won’t give any chances.”

Minho nods in acknowledgement. “Then what if they come after me? Am I just supposed to stay behind you?” Minho questions. Newt replies with a tired look on his face. “Oh ok. Right. Obviously I can’t have you protecting me at all time.”

“Smart.” Newt crouches past Minho, towards the door. “Okay. I’m going to kick this open. Main thing is to get the Flare. If we can’t, burn the place down. At least if we don’t get it, they can’t too.”

Minho nods, his heart beating faster than a drum roll. This is his first time he’s going into this mission with Newt. The only thing that he’d thought would be better for him in the fight is the leash around his neck. He just wished that he would ask Newt to take them off before they got into the action. But asking it now would be rather inappropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm officially done with school and i can put more attention to this story! :D  
> I'm sorry if my post is a little slow. My plans are just piling up right now.  
> But i'll find time for this for sure! :D  
> anyway, thank you for reading!  
> And thank you for commenting and kudos-ing! Really keep me motivated for this  
> my tumblr is nuradaris.tumblr.com :D


	6. Retrieving the Flare

Newt kicks the door open. Immediately Newt can smell the stench that Minho has been inhaling the whole time. This room is lab, most probably for the Flare. Just as Newt suspected he finds Jorge at the second level. However, it wasn’t the most inviting entrance that they got.

Jorge is being threatened with a few other chemist in the room. The group of pursuers – five of them – are pointing their guns at Jorge. Their attention immediately turns to the two boys. “They’re with the Glade!” One of them shouted. The other grabs onto Jorge collar. “Take care of them while I find out about the Flare.”

Newt and Minho immediately retreated back to the hallway, taking cover. The pursuers start shooting and Newt thank the architecture of the place for a cemented wall. If it wasn’t, they would have gotten shot by now. “So what now?” Minho asks casually.

Newt didn’t know if it’s an uplifting moment that he’s being very casually about this. “I could probably disable a few of them before we rush in.” Newt exposes part of himself as he shoots the pursuers in the room. In natural reaction, they would shoot back and Newt would take cover. Newt curses for not being able to get a clean shot. “You know what. I’m going in.”

Minho’s eyes widen. “Don’t leave me alone. What happen if you got hit or something? I can’t fight all of them without getting near.” Newt’s head twitches as if he’d just taken a shot.“Newt?”

“I’m fine. If I go rabid, kill me.” Newt’s pupil gotten bigger and his veins on his neck and face start to get more distinct. Minho’s anxiety turns to fear as he sees the blonde in front of him changes. Before Minho could say anything, Newt dives into the room. Minho couldn’t put himself to look into the room.

“He has the Flare!” One of them yells. After that, sounds of broken glass, thrown furniture and the sound of people groaning and screaming in pain. It sounds like complete hell in there. The minutes of agonizing screams dies down and he hears Newt calling for him.

“Minho!”

When Minho enters, he finds Newts on his knees. He looks around the room to find the pursuers and part of their limbs detach from their body. The researches and Jorge are at a corner and they all seem to be unconscious. If Newt did all this then his training on him is just lesser than a warm up for him. 

As Minho got closer to the blonde, he can see Newt’s skin got paler, the veins on his body are bursting out and his spine is moving on its own. “Minho! Kill me!” Newt claws the floor and Minho is afraid as his nails are actually digging onto the tiles. “I’m losing myself. Kill me now!”

“No! I can’t!” Minho looks around, and then remembers the time when he goes rabid. However he didn’t know what Newt did to make him back to himself again. “What did you do when I go rabid during training? Maybe I could do that.” 

“There’s no time!”

“Newt?!” Another voice appears from the door. Minho and Newt turns their attention to it. Newt’s heart sink. He didn’t want him see him go rabid. 

“Tommy?”

Newt’s spine bends at an eerie manner. Minho knows he’s not gonna take long before he actually go rabid. On instinct He kicks Newt at the head for a couple reasons. One, he was looking more devilish by the second. Two, he’s afraid that he’s going to get killed by Newt and lastly, he just hope that he’s unconscious and the guy with brunette hair and eyes could help him. 

 

Newt wakes up with a blasting headache. He remembers himself going crazy. He lost sight of his human self. There’s one thing about being a host to the Flare but it’s another to turn into a monster. He would rather die than to lose his humanity. It’s just the part of having the Flare. Once you go rabid there’s no going back unless a kick to the head, but if kicked too hard and you’ll have brain damage and kick to soft it just can’t work.

Newt would have probably guesses that Thomas would have saved him. Newt looks around the pale room with medical equipment. He’s could have guess that he’s back at the Glade. He sees Minho sleeping as he sits on a chair and his head resting on Newt’s leg. The sight gives him a smile to the face. Who would have thought that they’d bond so well?  
Newt is thankful for Minho’s bravery for coming when he’s about to change. At least that’s the face of a friend if he were to end his life there. 

Two knocks on the door and it opens. Newt diverts his attention to the entrance to find Thomas there. His heart is mixed with bittersweet feelings. Thomas has seen him when he lost control. “Hey, looks like you’re fine.” Thomas acknowledges. 

“Yeah. I guess I have you to thank, Tommy.” Newt touches his head. “It hurts like hell though.” Thomas just laughs and shakes his head. Thomas points at the sleeping Asian.   
“You have him to thank. My legs are anchored down when I saw you changing.” Thomas’ tone got graves. “I really don’t wanna lose you, Newt. At least not like that. I was really afraid.”

Newt looks at Minho. He saved Newt from changing into a monster. He’s already saved his life. “He’s different.” Newt says. Thomas walks closer and takes a seat opposite Minho. “His bravery is stupid. Just like yours.” Newt chuckles softly and it sends a blast of headache.

“He’s been here for three days straight.” Newt eyes widen to the surprise. He would have thought that Minho would run away at that chance when he was turning. This Asian is always full of surprises. Newt reaches his hand for Minho’s feline ears and tenderly feels it between his fingertips.

Minho groggily rises from his slumber, groaning. His ears rise to attention when he sees Newt. “Newt! You’re awake.” Minho stands up from his chair in excitement. “I thought that when I kicked you, you were dead.”

Newt just laughs. “You saved me. You saved me from turning. And I got to thank you for that. So, thank you.”

Minho scratches his head. “Well, actually I was just afraid that you’d kill me or everyone around me. And Thomas here comes just on time so I’d thought that if I were to knock you to sleep, Thomas is able to help.” He glances at Thomas then back at Newt. 

“Talking about that, why did you come to my mission Tommy?” Newt looks at Thomas questioningly. 

Thomas only smile. “Brenda told me that that’s where the Flare is and I can’t let you get all the credits can I?” Thomas laughs. “I’m just joking. I’d figure that if we knew that the Flare is there, WCKD could have the same information and would be chasing for the Flare too.”

“Then what about the Flare? Did we get it? What happen to Jorge?” 

“Jorge is now in the Glade. He’s working with us.” Thomas explains. “The original Flare got lost among the fake ones during your brawl. So to be safe, we took the formula and the person with it. Your friend here is very persuasive.” He nods to Minho.

Newt laughs. “Finally. I accomplish that mission.” He looks at Minho. “And what did this little kitty do to persuade Jorge?”

“Hey. I’m not a kitty. These black ears can mean I’m a panther!” Minho argues. He scratches the back of his head. “Well… uhh… I just put a broken glass to his throat.” Minho didn’t want to say the part where he says that Newt risk his life for this not to let this to go in flames. 

Thomas snickers. “There’s a huge part missing there but I won’t push it.” Thomas laughs. “You look pale, Newt. Did you get your blood supply already?” The brunette mentions. Newt look at the both of questioningly, there must be story going on between them.

“No. It’s been three days since I last saw anything. So three days I haven’t had my blood I guess.” The sudden mention of it made Newt lips dry.

“I don’t have the tool to cut myself here.” Thomas looks around the room, nothing sharp that couldn’t penetrate his skin. “I need a sharp carbon fibre material.”

Minho immediately volunteers himself. “I could give you some of mine.” Newt looks at him with a faint smile. “There you go. A volunteer.” Thomas comments. Minho gives his wrist to the blonde. And Newt laughs. 

“Minho, have you forgotten? You fixed my teeth.” Newt opens his mouth and reveals his normal teeth with no fangs. Thomas eyes widen with surprise. “Newt! Your fangs are gone!” he exclaim. “How?”

“Minho help nail file the fangs to make it even.” While the two is continuing the conversation, Minho looks around to find anything sharp. He wants Newt to be fine. He’s the only friend he got in the Glade and he doesn’t want him gone. Minho would love to use one of the medical needles that are hooked onto the blonde but he’s probably going to need it. Without a choice Minho bites himself, causing the two boys to divert their attention immediately.

“Min, what are you doing?” Newt asks. It was the first time Newt called Minho ‘Min’. It was short and casual and he doesn’t mind if Newt continues to call him that. When he tastes blood in his mouth, he removes his hand. Blood is oozing out from his wrist but not severe enough that it would need intensive medical care.

“Here.” Minho offers. Newt accepts the offering as he sucks onto the wound. The taste of Minho’s blood is different. It has a more coppery taste to it. Maybe his diet with red meat puts it to that taste. 

Minho tries not to wince at the stinging. He can feel Thomas’ glare on him but he refuses to look at the brunette. He keeps his focus on Newt. When Newt has his fill, he let it go. “Thanks, Min.” Newt says, earning a nod. Newt definitely feels so much more better and energetic. 

“So what are we going to do now that we got the Flare?” Newt question Thomas. “Are we going to wipe out WCKD or are we going to put it to good use? And what is going to happen to us? We don’t have any mission to go to now.”

Minho turns his attention to Thomas. “Then what am I doing here for? Can I finally go back to my family?” Minho isn’t going to lie. He wants to go back to his regular life. He doesn’t know why but it’s Newt that makes him want to stay a little bit longer instead of running. However is there’s an opportunity to go back to his old life in an instant, he would take it.

Thomas sighs. “I’ll answer yours Minho. No.” Then the brunette looks at the blonde. “Now, we have to wait for our scientist figure out the formula. In the meantime, WCKD is probably going to invade the Glade for Jorge or the formula and we got to defend it. So while waiting, we’re free to do whatever we want. As long as its inside the Glade compound.”

“We can even go back to that unicorn.” Thomas continues as he bounces his eye brows and gives a dirty smirk to Newt. Newt coughs onto his fist. Minho notices that the blonde’s face is turning into a shade of red. They definitely shared something. 

“Tommy. Not when he’s here.” That confirms it. They definitely have a secret between them. Minho isn’t going to lie to himself, he feels a tad jealous. “That’s a little bit too much for him to know.”

Thomas got closer to the blonde and their face is only inches apart. “Whatever it is, I just can’t wait for you to beg.” Newt’s face turns red as if he’s got a sun burn. He shoves Thomas’ face away.

“More like you’re the one doing the begging.”

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about but I’m right here.” Minho interjects. The two boys look at Minho and Thomas stands up straight. He folds his hands and gives the Asian a sly smirk. “I guess the kitty is a little protective.” Then he looks at Newt. “Did he manage to know his limits?”

“Limits?” Minho looks at the both of them blankly.

“It’s the line where you use your Flare to increase your body’s capability. I bet Newt have told you about it?” Minho recalls the day of his training with Newt when he was on the treadmill. He recall Newt saying about his limits. Thomas takes his facial expression as a yes. “Well. We can tap into the Flare if we have control of it but we can only control a certain percentage of it. 

Newt nods and continues to what Thomas is saying. “Before I went into the lab, I bet you saw changes in my eyes and body. At thirty percent of the Flare, your eyes changes colour. At sixty percent your body starts to change and if you’re above seventy percent..” Newt stops there with a deathly tone. “You’re going rabid. There’s no turning back.”  
“Unless.” Thomas continues. “Someone is manages to knock you out. Like what you did. But the kick can’t be too strong or too soft. Too strong and you’ll suffer brain damage and too soft won’t knock them out.”

Minho is absorbing everything into his brain. He couldn’t even tap into the Flare even if he wanted to. He couldn’t even make his eyes change colour. Not by sheer will at least. “I see. So when you asked me to kill you, it was because you’re over seventy percent?”

Newt nods his head and the atmosphere in the room got tense. Minho stands up and claps his hands. “Well. Enough of that. I’m really hungry and have some craving for roasted beef.” Minho had enough of the brunette being inside the same room with him and Newt. He’s so used with only the both of them and when another person comes inside, it makes him feel like he’s gonna lose Newt. Newt nods. “A good steak does sound good right now.” Minho smiles as Newt agrees to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, sorry for the late post. i sorta got into a minor accident that requires surgery. so thats why i've been missing. I will try to update this as often as i can hopefully not as long as this one tho. i really hope you guys enjoy it ! :D thank you for reading! :D  
> my tumblr : nuradaris


	7. Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who posses the unicorn?  
> This chapter contains a little bit of teaser for my next smut chapter :x

It’s been a day since they got back from Jorge’s mansion. Everyone is tense, anticipating WCKD’s attack. However it’s going to take a while, considering how discreet their location is. Also it is not that easy to get through the security. Newt, Minho and Thomas are stuck inside the facility until further notice.

Minho still has to go for his daily training with Newt even though he tries persuading him to do something else. Newt is denies his offer as Minho has a lot more to learn. Thomas joins them in the midst of their training. The sight of Newt in his workout clothes – tank top and sweat pants – just put a swirl inside his stomach. Beads of sweat accumulate on his skin and it just makes things harder for Thomas to hold it in.

“One more time. This time dodge my swing.” Newt stomp his wooden pole on the floor. Newt shakes his head as he looks at Minho falling to the ground with his limbs wide open. Minho pants for air, the training that Newt puts him through is savage and being in the Glade definitely put the stakes higher. 

“Give. Me. A. Break.” Minho pants. “We’ve been at this for hours and all I got was bruises all over my body from your hits.” Minho has no intentions of getting or moving a single muscle. He feels worse than water. He could barely move. 

Thomas smirks as he watches the both of them. “You’re not giving him a chance Newt.” Thomas walks over to Minho and takes his wooden pole. “How about you and I go for a round. Just for practice.” 

“Hey, look its Thomas. Sneaking on us again.” Minho lifts his torso up and puts his hands back. A duel between Newt and Thomas. This would be interesting. “Let’s put a bet to this duel.” Minho grins. As long as he’s not in the bet, he’d be fine. And he’d love to see what their bets are and who would win.

Newt smiles at the Asian. “You obviously know that I’m going to win.” He taunts the brunette. Thomas only smiles back as he shakes his head.

“Well then. Let’s bet. If you win. I’ll let you have the unicorn for a week and if I win. The unicorn is mine and Minho’s.”

Newt’s face turns red in an instant. Newt opens his mouth but nothing came out. “I think I can speak for Minho that he fancy you, Newt.” Thomas looks at Minho from the corner of his eyes and Minho only scoffs in return.

“What is this unicorn the both of you are talking about?” Minho changes the topic, trying to put him out of the conversation. Is he really that transparent that Thomas can see right through him? If it has something to do with claiming Newt, he wouldn’t mind being in the bet. Thomas is also part of the three leaders. Minho assumes that Thomas should be better than Newt, considering he is one of the three leaders of the Glade.

“It’s a doll we have. The rule is, whoever has it is allowed to do any sexual things when, where and however the holder wants it. Usually we would take turn owning it with each consecutive day. Its Newt’s and I thing. But Newt’s been gone for a few months and that unicorn thing hasn’t been used for a while, this would make the perfect opportunity.”

Minho grins sinisterly. “That sounds fun.” At this point, the lust building inside of Minho doesn’t matter if the two boys in front of them used to be in a relationship. He wants to see Newt vulnerable in the more desirable way he can imagine.

“And since now we’re all stuck in the Glade, we can finally use that unicorn thing again.” Thomas continues. “Isn’t that right, Newt?” 

Newt bites his lips, considering the bet. If he manages to win, He’d have control over the both of them for a week. However if he loses, they’d have control of him for a week. “Fine. I’m pretty sure I can beat you. Let’s extend the bet to whoever wins, owns the unicorn forever.” He’s going to ensure that he wins. 

Thomas’ eyes widen. “Pretty confident. I like that.” Thomas spins the pole with one hand and stop at his own stance. Newt did the same. “I just can’t wait till you get under me” Thomas says.

Minho observes the two boys as they stand in their stance in silence. In an instant, the two starts running towards each other. Minho could barely catch them move with his eyes. They moved inhumanly fast. The two clash their weapon together and they both jumps back.

“Nothing new, Newt.” Thomas smiles. “I have toys to get you ready.” 

Newt grits his teeth. He’s been training with Thomas for a long time that he’s manage to see how Newt fights. He got to think of another way to win this match. He’s not going to give in to Thomas or Minho. He did suspect about Minho but he wasn’t quite sure of himself.

Thomas disappears in a flash from Newt’s vision. Newt jumps backs, knowing that Thomas would most probably reappear from the front and hit him but a hard hit from the back proves him wrong. Newt got thrown down to the floor but he got up in an instant.

Thomas readies his stance and Newt knows that he got to do this in a different fighting style. When he sees Thomas rushing towards him, he has less than a second to react. Instead of jumping back again, Newt jumps up. When Thomas misses his swing, Newt whacks him to his head, sending him flying to the wall with a loud crash. 

Newt can hear Minho’s gasp. He can even see him with his mouth gaping from the back of his head. Newt walks towards Thomas as he lays there. It’s suspicious that Thomas would suffer from a single blow from Newt. He knows that Thomas’ Flare is something unique. Something that makes his skin and flesh harder than a rock. He’d always suspect that it was a turtle or a crab but the both of them can never be too sure as he hasn’t turn so far as Newt did.

“I know you’re just baiting me, Tommy.” Newt calls out. Thomas lifts up his head and twists his neck till the sound of bones starts to crack. “Well that certainly hit the spot. I was really hoping to bait you out but I guess you know me too well.”

Thomas notices that the place where Newt had thrown him is near the Glade would put their entire dummy weapon. Coincidentally, he’s near a rack of wooden poles. Thomas got up and throws his own weapon at Newt.

Newt dodges it but the weapon stabs through the floor. “Guys, isn’t that taking too far? You’re killing each other if this continues.” Minho puts in his pitch as Thomas continues to throw more and more wooden poles. Newt dodges it, taking this time to think of where is Thomas’ weak spot. 

Newt only knows that Thomas’ Flare only affect his limbs and head but not his main body. Then the sudden mental image of Newt spanking Thomas’ ass came into the picture. He’d definitely want to do that again. He will win this match and Thomas’ bottom is also a weak spot since it’s sensitive to him. 

With Thomas’ last pole, he dashes at Newt with it. Anticipating that Newt would jump again, he didn’t strike. And Newt did jump. Thomas jumps up with him and they duel in the air for a moment.

The two boys landed their feet on the slanted poles engraved into the ground. “Whoever touches the ground first, loses.” Thomas puts in another law to the duel. Newt nods in agreement. The two swing their weapons at each other and each hit causes an echo louder than the one before.

Minho is just growing more and more anxiety from watching the two of them duel. It was like they’re actually trying to kill each other off. Minho watches them carefully, Newt would definitely want him to learn from this and apply it to their training. 

Newt and Thomas swings their weapon and clashes each time. Newt can feel the toll finally taking on him for training Minho. He has to end this soon. Thomas is just waiting for this point. 

Newt decides to take the gamble and plunges onto the brunette. The both of them falls to the ground. Newt got up from Thomas and dusts himself. “I guess I win.”  
Thomas lifts a brow. “You lost. You’re the one who charges at me, causing us to fall.”

“You said, who touches the ground first loses. And you touched the ground first before I did.” Newt smirks. “Why do you think I charge towards you and made you touch the floor before I do?”

Thomas opens his mouth. Then realize that he lost. He looks at Minho and he sees Minho staring back at him. This is not going to be good for him. Newt kicks Thomas’ feet lightly. “Hand me those toys you were keeping. I’d like to use it on you.”

Minho comes running. “So who won?”

“Me.” Newt pats the Asian’s boy head. “I hope you’d learn to never take Tommy’s bets. He always loses to me.”

Thomas scoffs. “Sure. I win some times.”

“Just not against a duel with me.”

 

Thomas couldn’t believe he lost to Newt. The way he won is just a cheat and now he has his face turning rosy as Newt investigates his room for the toys that he has prepared for Newt. Minho sits beside him, thinking why Thomas would put his name inside this bet of theirs.

Newt throws out the pile of clothes at the base of his wardrobe. “Where are your toys, Tommy?” After throwing a few more pieces of clothing out of the wardrobe a closed dull box reveals itself. Newt arches a brow; he might have just found it. Newt carries the boxes and puts it on the bed, in between the two boys.

“I really hope this toy of yours is an action figure, Thomas. I don’t know why I agree to your bet.” Minho says as Newt puts his hands at his waist, observing the two boys. Thomas’ face got even redder which indicates this is the box that they’re looking for.

Newt opens up the box and his eyes widen and then chuckles shortly. “I didn’t know you were this kinky, Tommy.” Minho’s jaw drops to the floor when he sees the type of things inside the box. Newt reaches his hand inside the box and pulls out a flogger. He smacks it lightly on his palm. He looks at the two boys. “This is going to be fun.”

Newt reaches in and pulls out a small remote with a button. “What’s this remote for?” He looks at Thomas.

Thomas only coughs into his fist. “Well. I think it’s the television remote.” Hoping that Newt would buy the lie. “You know the one to switch it on.” Minho wants to call out on that obvious lie but he remembers that he got dragged into this. If Thomas is trying to get away from it, it means something horrible.

Newt points the remote to the television on the wall and presses the button. Nothing happened. However there is a light buzzing sound coming from the box. Newt searches through the other toys – dildos, handcuffs, gag ball and other equipment – and takes out the item that causes the buzzing.

Newt bites his lower lips. The things he could do with this plug are going to be limitless. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Thomas! How many of this kinky shit do you have?! You have issues.” Minho throws his hands up in the air. He can’t believe that he’s in Newt hands when it comes to this type of kinks.

“Well, you’re a part of this now.” Newt comments. Before Newt could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and Thomas immediately take the tools from Newt’s hands and put it in the box and hides the whole box under his bed. It happens so quick that Newt was still staring at his empty hand.

The door opens to reveal the person from the other side. “Thomas. I want you at the –” Brenda stops as he sees Minho and Newt inside the same room as him. “I thought you didn’t like anyone being in your room other than Newt.” She sighs. “Well since you’re here, it makes it easier for me instead of finding you all over the Glade. You and Newt come to the meeting room now. We’ve found something important.”

“Hey, then what about me? I’m not important enough for you?” Minho cuts into the conversation. “I’m supposed to have training with Newt again in about fifteen minutes.”

“Take a break then.”

Newt grins. “I’ll take care of the greenie. I’ll make sure he’s not going to be an annoyance in the meeting.” Minho looks at Newt then at Breda with a huge smile.

“Fine. This is a really important meeting. The topic involves the whole Glade.” Brenda lets out a defeated sigh. “I’ll give you five minutes. Hurry up.” She closes the door behind her and Thomas lets out a sigh. He nearly got caught for his toys.

Thomas stands up and stretches himself. “Well. Let’s go. I think the only reason why Minho is able to go in with us is because it involves the whole glad and that they might have an announcement for everyone.”

“Perhaps.” Newt crosses his arms. “The meeting is for our rankings only. So maybe you’re right.”

“I’m right here.” Minho lightly taps Newt’s toe with his own. 

“Let’s go. I don’t wanna see the wrath of Brenda.” Thomas locks his hand together behind his head and walks past Newt but the blonde stops him there. Thomas turns around and lifts a brow at Newt.

“It is an important meeting.” Newt drags out the last word. “I’d be ashamed if something were to happen there.” Newt squats down and pulls out the box of toys from under the bed and takes out the plug and the remote.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Newt.” Thomas drops his hands and from his face he feels like dropping dead. “You can’t possibly ask me to do that in front of everyone else. They’d think that we would have a kink about having sex while having others watching us. And they already know about the unicorn which is more than enough information.”

Minho didn’t want to pitch in anything. He’s scared that his big mouth would put him into the same situation as Thomas. “Just put it in and we’ll go to the meeting. Fully dress.” Newt says simply. “We’ll wait outside.” Newt taps on to the asian’s boy shoulder, indicating for them to leave the room. Newt closes the door behind him as he stares at Minho.  
When Thomas got out, it was like nothing happens. “It feels uncomfortable Newt. In both the good way and the bad way.” 

“You’ll feel better, Tommy.” Newt reaches into his pocket for the small remote and activates it. Thomas lets out a short whine in the hall way and his legs starts pull together. Thomas covers his mouth, preventing from anything else to come out from his mouth. “I’d bet that feels good inside of you.” 

Minho can feel the swirl in his stomach just hearing Thomas whine like that. His head starts to imagine the things Newt would do to him if he were to have the chance with Newt. He didn’t know if it’s because he hasn’t gotten the chance to release his desire or if it’s Newt but he feels his pants getting tighter.

“This is not fair.” Thomas whine.

“Serves you right for being cocky with me.” Newt turns off the vibrating plug.

Thomas only scoffs. He’s going to be in big trouble at the meeting if Newt were to switch on the plug. “Let’s go to the meeting now, Tommy.” Newt winks at Thomas and walks ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for asking about my well being. I'm fine now.  
> Sorry if I have been writing a little slow. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Please let me know on who Newt should have sex with first. Minho or Thomas.  
> Let me know. I'm still figuring out between these two.


	8. Newt's Ecstasy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. dirty nasty smut. i mean if you're not into it, im sorry :

“Alby is dead.”

It was like as if that time had stopped in the room. The three words that Brenda said seem unbelievable. Newt eyes widen and he got up from his chair. “How?!” He slams the meeting table with both of his hands. Thomas looks at Newt as his face gotten more threatening by the second. 

“He failed his mission.” Brenda said simply. “He was supposed to look around WCKD’s territory and see if he can get any information by eaves dropping on the guard.” Minho could see that even telling the story puts a heavy toll on Brenda. She obviously knows what happen. The jokes they had on Thomas before they enter the room seem non-existent now. The news takes a huge toll on the atmosphere that they had and now it turns grim.

“I was on the radio with him when it all happened. Apparently Janson manage to catch him hiding nearby. It was technically impossible to find Alby since his Flare is the chrysolina cerealis, a type of beetle. He’s able to reflect the run rays from his skin, making him almost impossible to see. But somehow, WCKD manage to find Alby. His specific spot he’s hiding and which tree, just everything. It was like they are a step ahead.”

“With everything Alby did, I could hear it on his microphone. Alby said that Jason is a strong opponent. He fought with him on the tips of trees, jumping from one tip to another as they battle.” Brenda turns away from everyone on the table. “His last words were impossible to hear. Janson manages to pull out the communication from him before killing him off.”

“You can’t possibly think that he’s dead. He could be captured or something.” Newt interjects. He didn’t want to believe it. Alby, his mate, is dead. They made the Glade together and build it from scratch. To hear him dead is to hear that the colour of the sky is green. 

Brenda walks into the store room which is filled with office supplies. She picks up a box and slowly approaches the table. Newt notices that her steps are becoming heavy and slow. When Brenda puts the box on the table, she slides it to Newt. Newt’s curiosity won over him and he takes a look inside the box.

Thomas, beside him, is eager to see and he sneaks a peek into the box. The two boy’s eyes widen and their mouth gap. Thomas covers his mouth but it didn’t help him from stopping the release of his lunch on the floor. Minho could only make one guess from their reaction. 

Newt couldn’t believe it. Alby’s head is in this box. All decomposed with an eye rolled to the back, the other coming out from its socket, his mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out. It was a sight Newt would never forget. He’s going to destroy WCKD. Newt closes the box and walks out of the room without saying another word. 

Thomas is still releasing his lunch that he ate on the floor. Jorge is shaking his head at the both of them. The one who left and the one puking. “I guess we’ll just have to tell them about the Flare another time. This doesn’t seem like a good time.”

Brenda lets out a sigh. “I thought telling the bad news first would be a good idea since there’s a good news to comfort it but I guess I was wrong.” Brenda then shot a look at Minho. “Double the training for all recruits. You tell that to Newt. I’ll announce it to the other mentors tomorrow. I don’t want the same thing to happen again. And you better keep your mouth shut about Alby.”

Minho approaches Thomas and rubs his back. “You need help?” Thomas coughs out the last of his lunch and shakes his head. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hands and thanks Minho for the gesture to help. 

“Yeah. I’m going into my room for a while.” Thomas said in a voice so depress. “I’ll tell Newt about the news on the Flare tomorrow. We’ll hold another meeting.” Thomas walks out of the meeting room and Minho behind him. He doesn’t know where to go. His first thought was to find Newt but he should probably give him some space.

When they got to Thomas’ door, the brunette stops him. “I think I’d rather be alone for now.” Thomas enters his room. “You should probably find Newt. Make sure he’s okay. If you can’t find him, try to continue on your training alone at least.” And he closes the door before Minho could say anything else. 

He is fortunate to know where Newt’s room is and it isn’t far from Thomas’. He decides to follow Thomas’ advice to find Newt. Minho knocks on Newt’s door before entering. He finds Newt sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand clamping together as he stares to the floor. “You okay, Newt?”

Newt snaps out from his dream and shot a look at Minho. “When did you come in?” Newt lets out a sigh. “Close the door behind you.” Minho did as what he says. “I can bet that either Brenda or Tommy sent you here.”

Minho sits down next to him. “Brenda said that you should give me a break more often and that you should listen to what I say. Thomas agrees to that.” Minho says lightly, trying to brighten up Newt’s mood.

The blonde only let out a soft chuckle. “I’d bet she ask to double the training time.” Newt turns to look at the Asian with a faint smile. “Didn’t she?” The look on Newt’s face is a forceful one. Even Minho knows that he’s trying not to ruin the atmosphere when he has guest in his room. It makes Minho feels bad and he just wants to cheer Newt up.

Minho looks away slowly. “Yeah. You’re right. It’s going to be hell for me. That’s why I don’t wanna tell you.” Minho stands up. “Let’s brighten up your gloomy mood. Thomas probably has that plug up inside of him and you still have that remote. It’d be funny if we turn it on while he’s in the room sleeping or something.” 

Newt throws himself back. “Look. I’m sorry for being such a downer right now. I just need some alone time.” Newt throws his arms even further. “You don’t know how it feels to lose someone close to you. It hurts and the worst part is, I wish I was him.”

Minho notices that Newt’s shirt is lifted a little, showing part of his pelvis. It was enough for Minho to go crazy. It’s been too long since he had any release. And Newt’s emotional distress is just adding on to that lust building inside of him. He just got to make Newt shut up about how depressing things is and make him enjoy things he have.

Minho jumps onto Newt’s lap. “What are you doing, Min?” That voice. That soothing voice of Newt. It puts Minho’s blood to high gear. Minho slides his hand under Newt’s shirt and before Newt could stop him, he locks Newt’s hands above his head. The feel of Newt’s tight skin on his fingertips boils his insides. He leans down lower and whispers into Newt’s ear.

“It’s not my first time seeing you sad and wanting death. It’s kinda annoying. So now, I’m going to make you feel alive for a while.”

Newt’s face turns into a shade of pink listening to Minho saying that seductively into his ear. He couldn’t tell if it was his feline side charming him or it was actually Minho. Part of Newt wants to say no but with the way Minho’s tantalizing touch under his shirt makes him want more. 

Minho kisses Newt’s neck softly and the blonde voluntarily tilts his head, giving more leeway for Minho to plant more kisses on it. The taste of Newt’s skin on his lips is more than he could ask for. Minho didn’t expect for Newt to give in but even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t know how to stop himself. Minho finds his hand roaming higher and higher up Newt’s body till he reaches his nipple. Minho circles his thumb around it. He couldn’t see Newt’s face but he knows that he enjoys it with the twitch of his body.

Newt bites his lips and Minho continues to tease his body. He didn’t want to give into Minho completely but his body is making it hard to resist. “Your body is getting excited just by doing that?” Minho pulls away and looks at Newt’s face as he continues to circle it.

“We’re all sensitive there.” Newt looks away, still biting on his lips. Minho enjoys the look that Newt is giving him. It makes him imagine Newt making more faces like that in the near future. He pinches his nipple lightly and rubs it in between his finger tip. 

Newt arches his body and tries to pull his hands free but Minho tug it down tightly. “Min.” Newt moans out. Minho only grins sinisterly to that sound, he does it harder and rougher and it makes the boy underneath him writhe uncontrollably. This is only one of Newt’s sweet spot.

Minho got lower and lifts Newt’s shirt up, revealing his body. It was more than what he was expecting. He’s lanky and tone. He’s trained to the point where his it defines his muscles nicely. Minho releases Newt’s hands and start brushing his hands onto his body. He kisses Newt’s waist and slowly got up to his chest. He kisses Newt’s nipple and starts to flick his tongue over it. Newt grabs onto Minho’s hair and the Asian starts to tease him even more. 

Minho swirls his tongue over it as he palms Newt’s groin. Minho and feels his length and it is something not to be taken lightly with. It is huge. His pants got tighter and tighter with each passing second. Teasing Newt is also a tease to himself.

Newt finds it amazing that Minho manage to find his sweet spot so easily. He manages to send small electrifying feeling on his skin to cloud his head. When Minho stops touching his body. Newt wants it even more.

He sees the Asian standing in front of him and he start to peel off his shirt. The sight of his body was made for the gods. The training that he forces Minho to do definitely doesn’t disappoint. To see it now fills him up with hunger that needs to be satisfied. Newt did the same and starts peeling off his shirt and pants.

Newt manages to remove everything except his under garments before Minho could fully remove his pants. He pulls Minho down onto him and flips him under him. Newt sits onto the Asian and runs his hand on Minho’s tight and damp skin. The teasing that he leaves on Newt takes a toll on Minho. “I have the unicorn remember? Let’s do this my way.”  
“Come on. It’s my first time with a guy. Can you at least me do it my way?” Minho complains. Newt is contemplating if he should allow Minho to go his way but then again it’s been long since he has done it with anyone else.

“Fine. After your way, we’re doing my way.”

That sends Minho’s smile from ear to ear. He flips Newt under him once again and starts kissing the same spot on his neck just before as he unbuckles his pants. He feels his erection free from its prison and he tears off Newt’s under garments.

“Min!” Newt scolded. “They’re expensive. You owe me.”

Minho gently lift Newt’s chin up and make a mark on Newt’s neck. “I’ll repay you now.” Minho position himself between Newt’s legs. Newt claws onto Minho’s back as he feels Minho getting ready to enter inside of him. 

“Min, did you –”

Before Newt could finish his words, Minho plunges inside of Newt. Newt yells softly at how rough Minho is. Newt definitely underestimates Minho’s size. Newt beats lightly on Minho’s head. “You idiot. You didn’t lube!”

Minho pulls his head away and rests his forehead on Newt. “I’m sorry, Newt. But shuck, you’re so tight.” Minho pushes in deeper and Newt arches his body even more. It’s been too long since Minho didn’t release. He knows he wouldn’t last long and it’d be embarrassing if Newt last longer than him. 

Minho pulls in and out of Newt, giving him the sensation that he had once forgotten. The two boys moan into each other’s mouth, each ravishing on the sounds of each other. “I’m gonna –”

Minho releases his liquid inside of Newt. The blonde’s natural reaction is to tighten up his body which is not making it easier for the raven hair boy. Minho pants heavily as he pulls out of Newt. “That is… tight.” Minho falls onto the blonde. Newt moves away from the asian and got out of bed. “Newt?”

“I’m going to wash up for a while.”

Newt disappears behinds the closed door. Minho couldn’t read his tone of voice. What did he do wrong? He’d thought that Newt would enjoy it. Then he realizes that only Minho releases but Newt didn’t. He just messed things up with Newt.

When Newt comes back, he was all wet and he seems to be hiding something behind his back. “I’m sorry. I should have finished you off.” Minho apologizes. Newt only arches a brow as he sees the naked Asian sits cross legged on the bed.

“It’s round two, Min. I don’t mind if I don’t release.” Newt smirks slyly. He reveals the hands behind his back to show handcuffs. “As I said. Round two, we do it my way.” Newt jumps onto the Asian and cuffs his hands to the headboard. Newt kisses Minho’s finger tips before slowly making way down to his cheeks. “Call my name like your national anthem.”

Minho couldn’t believe it but he feels his length getting hard again. Newt gently pulls down on Minho’s chin, opening his mouth and Newt kisses him. Newt slowly enters Minho’s mouth and their tongue starts to dance. It is slow like a ballad but full of passion. Newt feels every inch of Minho’s torso with his fingers, drawing them inside of his head. When he got in between Minho’s legs, he grabs onto his length, sending a soft moan onto his mouth. 

Newt releases the suction from Minho’s mouth and starts to plant kisses on his neck and chest. “I remember you teasing me like this.” Newt sucks on Minho’s nipple, swirling his tongue around it, earning moans from the Asian. Newt bites it softly, that sends Minho clenching his teeth. 

While Newt is doing this, he widens Minho’s legs and plays with his entrance with a finger while stroking on his length. “God. Newt. That’s too much.” Minho whines. He’s going to make the Asian feel so good that he’ll forget his own name. 

Newt pushes in a finger and strokes on Minho’s insides. The Asian only twist uncomfortably as he bites on his lips. When Newt founds the spot he was searching for, Minho’s body starts jerking like a fish out of water. Minho groans out loudly. “Newt!”

Minho didn’t know that Newt manage to make him feel good from the inside. When the finger enters, it was uncomfortable but when he starts to rub on the right spot, Minho couldn’t control of his body it was like fire igniting inside of him. Newt is doing so much to his body that he couldn’t even think properly, the fast, tight strokes on his length, the tease of his nipple with Newt’s lips and the slender fingers inside of him.

Minho tries to break free from the cuffs but he couldn’t he needs to feel Newt under his fingertips. He needs it. The strong lust inside of him is too much for him to hold. When Newt inserts a second finger, he couldn’t control the sound coming out from his mouth. As much as he tries to bite onto his lips, it will just come out. The feelings of ecstasy that Newt is giving him are beyond belief.

Then all of a sudden, the feelings stop. Newt’s finger is not inside of him, the feeling on his length is gone and is now resting on his pelvis and the nipple is cold from Newt’s saliva. “Newt. I want more.”

Newt kneels up in between Minho’s legs. “I can’t hear you.”

Minho bites his lips. It is embarrassing. “I need more Newt. I need you. I need your touch. I need you inside of me.” Minho finally lets it all out. The lust building inside of him for Newt. He couldn’t care less about his pride.

He sees Newt grind onto his own length. The heat of it gives Minho soft moans and Newt is enjoying the faces that Minho is making. “Fingers, inside of me, Newt. A-and your hand on my dick.”

“I’ll make you feel even better.” Newt says simply. The blonde boy stops grinding and positions his length at Minho’s entrance. 

“N-Newt. Lube. You’re too big to not use lube.”

“Well, you didn’t use lube on me.” Newt plunges into the Asian, sending him jerking himself upward. In one forceful motion, all of Newt is inside Minho. “Fuck. You’re seriously so tight.”

“Fuck, Newt. It’s my first time. Could’ve gotten a little slower.” Minho curses. Newt rests his elbows beside Minho’s head as he watches down on the Asian for a clear view of his face. Newt rolls his hips slowly, finding the spot to hit that he found with his fingers. 

It doesn’t take long until Minho starts to moan and groan and writhe under him. It was a sight he is planning to keep. Newt looks down to see Minho’s length jerking and leaking each time he pushes himself inside of him. 

“F-faster!” Minho begs. The slow pace that Newt is going is not giving him enough pleasure to satisfy his needs. Minho thought it would be impossible to enjoy this but he loves the feeling. He can feel himself close to his next release. 

Newt rolls his hips faster and faster. If he didn’t hold in during the first round, he would have lasted longer but Newt is at his edge. Newt starts to thrust harder and faster that the bed starts to shake and he could hear a couple of screws fall to the floor. He’d picked it up later to fix the bed back.

Minho moans out a curse and he releases onto his own body, streams of white liquid shoots out from his length, staining his body. That is enough to send Newt to his edge. He releases inside of Minho, continuously plunging into him. The two was moaning and groaning for the heavens to hear. Minho feels his inside getting filled, it is a new sensation for him, and it definitely satisfies his cravings.

After a few weak thrust, Newt pulls out of him and lay beside the Asian. Newt wipes the white liquid on Minho’s body with his finger tips and puts the residue in his mouth. It tastes a little salty but it is the taste of Minho. Newt jerks his own length, letting out the remaining liquid inside of him. He did the same with his finger and feeds it to Minho.  
Minho is reluctant at first but he tasted it anyway. It is salty but a little on the sweet side. It is weird to taste this and it was his first time. Newt uncuffs the Asian and immediately, Minho hugs onto the blonde and buries his head onto his chest. “That was awesome.” He whispers. 

“You’re gonna get my sticky. And I hope you love the way I taste. You don’t taste half bad.” 

Minho laughs softly. The two rounds of sex drain him from all of his energy. Before Newt knows it, Minho falls asleep. Newt sighs. “I guess I can’t wash up now.” Newt puts a hand over Minho, hugging him closer and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a smut. this is just one smut among the the others i am going to write.  
> i hope you enjoy this. and im sorry if its a little nasty.  
> I really hope you enjoy this.   
> if you're wondering. yes there will be newtmas smut too in the future.  
> thank you for reading!  
> my tumblr : nuradaris


	9. Thomas' Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas smut

Before Newt could fall asleep, his phone rings. Newt groans for not getting his well-earned rest after the time he has with Minho. Thank to Newt’s long hands, he’s able to get his phone on the bed side table without disturbing the sleeping human feline on top of him. 

“Hello?” He says calmly, trying not to show annoyance through his phone.

“Do you mind coming into the meeting room for a while? We have to discuss about the Flare and something about tonight.” It is Brenda. It’s only a few hours after the last meeting and now they want to hold another one? Couldn’t they hold it until tomorrow? Frankly, the death of Alby is still in his head. Minho only helps to distract him for a little while. “Yeah. Sure.” With that, Brenda puts down the call and Newt looks down at the wheezing Minho. Newt rubs Minho feline’s ears between his thumbs, earning a small wince from the boy.

Minho opens his eyes. “This better be important.”

“I got to go to a meeting. It involves the Flare and something about tonight.”

“I’m following.”

“You’re staying.”

Minho gets up from the bed and walks towards the toilet. “Well. I’m taking a quick shower first before following you and you might want to do the same. We smell like sex.” Before Newt could say anything or rush towards the bathroom, Minho closes the door.

Minho is right. He smells like sex. Hot and sweaty. Not to mention the liquid that was on Minho is now on him.

When Newt is showering, Minho opens the door on the blonde. “Hurry up. We’re already ten minutes late thanks to you.” Minho loves the sight of a wet blonde in the shower. Minho is still amazed on how fit his body look despite being lanky.

Newt shows his back to Minho. “Close the door! And it’s thanks to you that I’m late!” 

“I’ll go to the meeting first then. Have fun being late!” Minho teases by sticking out his tongue before closing the door and walks ahead to the meeting. Newt grunts as he quickly finishes his shower. He put on his clothes even though his body is still damp and his hair is wet. He’s very late. He runs off towards the meeting room.

He pushes the door open and finds the same people who were inside during the last meeting. “Sorry I’m late. I was doing stuff.” Newt comes up with an excuse. 

Minho grins slyly. “I’m stuff.”

“What?” Thomas looks surprise as he looks at Minho then at Newt. Did they shag during that time? Thomas couldn’t help but feel a little tad of jealousy growing inside of him.   
“Ignore him. I was just running and lost track of time.” Newt sits opposite the raven hair boy and kicks onto his shin. Minho yells in pain. He didn’t expect that from the blonde. Thomas looks at him, skeptical of his excuse. 

“Now that you’re all here, we manage to find out the missing component for the Flare. The reason why we all have different Flare mutation is because of what it contains as its concentrated form.” Jorge announced.

Newt lifts his brows. If everyone has a different set of animal or insect component inside the Flare, which would explain Alby’s camouflage ability from the beetle and Minho’s feline mutation? He still grasp where his own component come from. He has the craving for blood and his strength is immeasurable. The only thought that could come into his mind was a bat. But a bat isn’t strong. But then again, everyone who has the Flare is at least ten times stronger.

“For those common Flares that you see who’s eyes only change colour is the Flare without component. They only have about ten percent chance for success. And those with components have a higher chance of success.” Jorge continues.

“The problem is extracting the component from the animals.” Brenda continues for Jorge. “Extracting something from a species is beyond our current technology. We’re still trying to figure out how to get that component and put it into the Flare. However, this is a break through that we must celebrate.”

Newt lifts a brow. “How are we supposed to celebrate with Alby dead.”

“Look. I know you and Alby know each other longer than I do.” Thomas replies. “But I doubt he want us to be stuck at one spot because of his death. This is the Flare, Newt. We finally found a break through. Imagine the help we can give to people.”

Newt considers that for a moment. What Thomas said about Alby is right but he still thinks that he should avenge Alby’s death. “We should recruit more members. Make an army and destroy WCKD.”

Brenda crosses her arms and shakes her head. “Did you not hear what Jorge said? It’d be impossible to make an army with the percentage of success for the Flare. If we don’t have the animal components, ten out a hundred will survive. Even if there is the component, we don’t even know how much percentage it increases for survivability.”

Newt looks away, making a sound of disapproval. He stands up and left the room just like he once did. Thomas lets out a chuckle. “Such a big baby he is.” Thomas got up and Minho followed. When Thomas left the room and Minho follows behind, the Asian got stopped by Brenda.

“I have a task for you Minho.”

Thomas catches up to Newt and turns him around from the shoulder. “I swear you’re still a big baby just like how you were back then.” Thomas laughs as he taps the boy’s shoulder. Newt only shakes his head with a faint smile.

“I just can’t believe that nobody is going to avenge Alby. I doubt anyone knows that Alby is dead other than us.”

“If we send a whole army for one person without a strategy, we would definitely lose. And we don’t even have and army. We only have about one hundred people max.” Thomas puts his arms around the blonde’s shoulder and they made their way towards the cafeteria. “Anyway, did you hear about Teresa? She made her way to the ranks. People say that she’s right beneath us.”

Newt’s curiosity got hook when Thomas says that her ranking is right below theirs. Who is this girl and why has Newt never heard of her before. “She sounds interesting.” Newt wants to know what her Flare component is. 

The two boys reach the cafeteria and sits down at the corner of the room with their food. They eat in silence until Thomas breaks it. “So did you shag with Minho?” Newt chokes on his water. 

“What. What makes you say that.” he coughs, trying to clear his throat. 

“Well. With what Minho said at the meeting and your face being all pink with your cute ass shy expression right there proves that you did.” Thomas continues eating his lunch. “So how was it?”

It isn’t the first time Thomas is asking about Newt’s sexual experience. The first was when he first met the boy for about two weeks, before they started the whole unicorn thing. Newt admits that he’s a virgin and Thomas was the one who breaks it. It’s hard to compare between him and Minho because he only had sex with the two of them. “Well. I guess it was okay.”

Thomas looks up at the boy, arching a brow. “Just okay?”

“I guess.”

Just as Newt was about to take a bite of his food, Thomas drops his spoon and claws the top of the table. “Newt. Stop. Please.” Thomas moans out. The blonde looks around the table and hold his hands up. “Tommy, I’m not doing anything.”

Minho comes up to the table with a small remote in his hands. “I knew it that it was still inside of you.” He laughs as he takes a seat beside the blonde. He passes Newt the remote. “He is all yours.” Thomas is letting out small soft moans, hoping no one would hear him at his current state. 

Newt turns it off and the obvious shade of red paints on the brunette’s face. “How did you get that?” 

“I took it from Newt’s room.” He says simply. Minho takes Newt’s spoon and scoop up a sum of his food and eats it. “It’s kinda good.”

“When did you take it, Minho? I don’t like it when people go through my stuff.” Newt’s voice stern. Minho doesn’t want to piss Newt off, mainly because he has seen what he can do and it would hurt him if he does piss him off.

“Well, it was when after we had sex.”

Newt wipes his face. “Can you not say that out loud? I don’t want anyone else to know our business with the unicorn thing.”

“Fine fine.” Minho rests his elbow on the table. “Brenda said she had a mission for me. She said something about this new girl called Teresa.” Newt and Thomas looks at each other when Minho mentions that name. They were at the topic about an hour ago.

“So what’s the mission?” Newt asks. Why did Brenda trust Minho for this mission and not Newt and Thomas?

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone. However since you two are the only people I have in this place that I trust, I mind as well tell you about it.” Minho says calmly. Newt knows it wasn’t a jest. It is genuine. 

“Minho, if you trust us, why tell us that you have the mission and not tell us the contents of it?” Thomas questions. He doesn’t like knowing the surface of things. He wants to know the full detail of it. 

“I was just thinking if you guys are wondering if I’m missing, then that is what I’m doing.” Minho says apologetically. “It’s a secret mission that Brenda doesn’t want anyone else to know. “Sorry.”

Newt sigh. “It’s fine, Min. We’ve all gone through that secret mission that we get once in a while and it hurts to keep it from your closest friend. I understand that.” Newt flashes him and smile and the Asian smiles back in return. 

Minho stands up from his spot and kisses the blonde on the cheek. “Alright I’m off. I got to find her. Have fun.” And with that, Newt’s face turns rosy and left the two of them alone.

“He really likes you.”

Newt watches at Minho walks away. “I know.”

“You should tell him.”

“I don’t have the heart to. ‘I don’t do relationships. I’m only into casual sex.’ That’s gonna kill him inside and out.” Newt replies. “And I just don’t wanna do that.”

The two boys finish their food and head to Newt’s room. “I’m going to continue my sleep.” Newt peels off his shirt and jumps onto the bed. He puts a hand over his eyes and tries his best to sleep. The sight of Newt topless puts his stomach in a churn. Thomas got over Newt slowly and sits on Newt’s lap.

Newt removes his hand, showing the brunette on top of him. “What are you doing?”

“You tease me all day and you’re not going to finish me off?” Thomas says slowly. “Come on, Newt. It’s been a long time since we did it.” Thomas starts down and kisses Newt’s neck. “Please.” Thomas begs. 

Newt hums lightly. “Fine. I’m just going to finish you off. I’m really exhausted after two rounds with Minho.” Thomas grins lightly and starts peeling off his shirt. The view of the brunette on top of Newt brings him the same lust that devourers him when he was with Minho. Thomas snorts. “You had two rounds with Minho? That made me a little bit jealous.”

Newt flips Thomas over, positioning himself in between the brunette’s legs. “I’ll make you as equally satisfied as if we had hardcore sex.” Newt teases and he pulls off Thomas’ pants. The sight of his throbbing length makes Newt bites down on his lower lip. It is a feast for him. “Pass me the remote.” Thomas did as what Newt asks him to do and he turns it on. 

Thomas starts squirming at the vibrating plug. “This isn’t even the main event, Tommy.” Newt pulls out the belt from his pants and got up the brunette’s face. Their stare is intimate and only a few centimeters apart. Newt grabs Thomas’ hand and ties up above his head with his belt. “Touch me and I’ll leave you begging.”

Newt cups the brunette’s face and force tongue into his mouth. Newt is forceful and dominant. Thomas’ just couldn’t do anything but give up. The boy under Newt whimpers out when Newt grabs hold of his length. Newt kisses lightly on his body, making his way down. When Newt got to his crotch, he licks the tip lightly, tasting the translucent gem that leak a little out of Thomas.

Newt strokes Thomas’ length slowly, earning moans and groans from the brunette. Newt toys with the plug vibrating inside of by pushing it a little deeper. Newt licks from the base of Thomas’ length to the tip, coating the underside with his saliva. It sends chills down Thomas’ spine. 

Newt puts the head inside his mouth and starts to lick the hole of it. Thomas arches his back to the feeling, he wants it deeper inside Newt’s mouth. Newt swirls his tongue around the head and it gives Thomas a rush to his head. He could think of anything else other that wanting it to be deeper inside of Newt’s mouth.

It was like as if Newt has heard his prayers and answered it, Newt put length into Newt’s mouth. He can feel it to at the back of the blonde’s throat. “N-Newt.” Thomas moans out. Newt can feel him throbbing inside of his mouth. He takes this change to swirl his tongue around Thomas’ length, coating it with liquid. 

Thomas couldn’t hold it in anymore. It’s been a full that that he’s been holding it in and Newt isn’t making it easy for him. Thomas’ could hold himself to let his hand stay above his head anymore. He grabs a fistful of Newt’s hair and thrust his length into his mouth. 

Newt can fill his mouth filling up with Thomas’ liquid. He tries to pull it out but Thomas is holding his head in place. White liquid leak out from Newt’s mouth and Thomas made the last thrust before letting go of Newt.

Newt pulls the length out of his mouth. “Bloody hell, Tommy.” Newt exclaim as he swallows the remaining liquid that is in his mouth. Newt licks the dripping liquid from the edge of his lips and pulls downs his pants. “That was a lot. But I guess karma got to be served.”

He climbs up to Thomas’ face and put his length at his face. Newt holds down his hands above his head. Thomas willing opens up his mouth. Newt puts in his length inside of his mouth. The moist and tender feeling wraps him immediately. Newt can feel Thomas licking at his length. The tender feeling of his tongue swirling around the head drives Newt crazy. 

He thrust into the brunette, causing him to moan in surprise. Newt grins at that and starts to thrust in and out. “Watch the teeth or I’ll make sure I’ll do this every day.” He thrust in again and again. 

Thomas can feel his jaw getting tired and Newt’s length is too big that each time he thrust into his mouth, he could help but choke. The taste of the blonde is exquisite and Thomas couldn’t wait until he releases. 

It was as if Newt heard his plead. The blonde forces himself as deep as he can into Thomas’ mouth. Thomas feels streams of liquid shooting down his throat. Thomas can feel his eye tearing up and he claws onto Newt’s wrists. When Newt pulls out his length out of Thomas’ mouth, he lets out a long sigh. “Good boy.”

Thomas coughs as he chokes onto some of the blonde’s liquid. Thomas wipes his mouth as he watches the blonde fall asleep beside him. “You’re just going to fall asleep like that?” The salty sweet taste still lingers inside his mouth. “You could untie me first.”

“Nope.”

Newt turns away from Thomas. “I’ll do it when I wake up.” He pulls the duvet over him and Thomas shakes his head. He made himself comfortable on the bed with his tied hands and snuggles up with Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a newtmas smut. I hope this is chapter is fine.   
> I'm sorry for not updating regularly. I've gt a job as a firefighter and i'm starting next tuesday. I'll be away for 2 weeks for training and that means i won't be able to update this story. I'll try my best to continue once i am done with my 2 weeks of training. Thank you for those who are reading my story. Please don't be disappointed that i'll be going away. I'll definitely try my best to continue this story!  
> Thank you for reading.  
> my tumblr : nuradaris. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo! its me. I feel bad for not completely finishing the previous minewt fanfic and put it to an end like that. So this is another minewt fanfic that i'm gonna write. Its sorta a sci fi. I'm trying this out and see if i am able to write something like that. And i am also struggling between school, sorry if the update is super slow. hopefully you guys will like it! :D tell me how it is! :D


End file.
